The man who can keep order
by Samstar1990
Summary: ...can rule the world! No one really likes school but imagine if you and 5 others were forced to go against the Headmaster and a school full of hypnotised students! Sure makes exams look easy...
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah started watching The Demon Headmaster again and was like hey I really like the storyline I am gonna take it.**

**So it's not hetalified per say...but I will be doing the school and the computer storylines using the characters since tbh alot of the characters grate on my nerves but it's the storyline we are after...**

**so remember i rewrote alot to fit the characters picked in this and alot were picked at random so enjoy**

* * *

><p>There was a school. To the outside world it was a school to be admired, perfect attendance rates, perfect scores, and perfect behaviour. One man had managed to create order, whilst at the same time earn the respect and love of the students in his care. However, that was just the surface of the stream, although it looks calm and clean upon the surface, deep beneath the dirt and grime and darkness lurked, the true intensions hidden away from the world by a veil of water lilies and ducklings.<p>

Mathew sighed as he gripped the white bear to his chest, the only memento of his mother before he was taken into care. The house before him belonged the family who had fostered him. A woman and her husband, plus a very large Labrador dog. The woman he was now to call mother could not have children of her own through illness, but she wanted to be a mum and here he was, ready to enable her to fill that role.

"Hello" she greeted him at the door as he smiled sheepishly, repositioning his glasses on his nose "I'm Mrs Williams, but you can call me Mum if you like" she looked hopeful and he smiled, bowing his head a little.

"Thank you, Mum" he replied and she seemed to be holding back tears of joy. Just behind her, he could see Mr Williams aka Dad trying to restrain the over energetic Labrador and failing.

"This is Alfred" he smiled, a strained look on his face. Mathew edged over and stroked the head of the golden furred animal. The dog had large brilliant blue eyes and what appeared to be a cowlick on the right side of his head. Could dogs get cowlicks? There was little time to think it over as Mr Williams lost his grip on the hound and Alfred jumped up at the blonde, knocking him to the floor and licking at his face, wanting to discover more about the new family member. Mathew laughed and hugged the dog. He believed that this new life would be good for him. A few hours passed and he discovered that regardless of home, television was still just as rubbish. Sighing, he stroked Alfred's fur, who had made himself at home on the seat next to him while his head lay on Mathew's lap.

"I-is there anywhere I can go around here?" he asked sheepishly, looking over as his dad who seemed to be working at the table. The man looked up and smiled.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, the teen hurried along the street and soon found himself at a large park like his dad had said. He paused a second, wondering if he should be there since he didn't know anyone. Eventually, he gained enough courage to walk down the path.

"Whoa! Look out!" he froze, turning and seeing a blur of white speeding towards him. The ball was within inches of him when a figure appeared, jumping into the air and kicking the sphere speeding back in the opposite direction and into the awaiting arms of a blond haired, blue eyed male who grunted from the impact. The figure who had kicked the ball hit the floor hard, grunting and panting as if he had been running at high speed, and to get ahead of the ball he probably had been.

"Yo Antonio, you ok? The kid we nearly killed still breathing?" A teen with silvery white hair and piercing red eyes came running over. The brunette who appeared to be named Antonio could only nod through the panting. The red eyes looked over Mathew and the boy couldn't quite make any words.

"Yo kid… stop being unawesome and speak!" he waved his hand back and forth in front of the blonds face. Eventually finding his voice, Mathew let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah I am fine" he whispered "Sorry if I interrupted your game."

The albino blinked and then fell about laughing.

"No, you didn't interrupt anything, see Antonio here is a bit of a football maniac and kicks the ball a little too hard sometimes, luckily he is also fast on his feet or you'd have a broken nose right now"

The brunette let out a nervous laugh but remained sat on the floor, leaning on his knees looking up at Mathew. The other blonde jogged over, ball tucked under his arm

"Who iz zis?" he asked in a very broad accent.

"This is err…" the Albino started and Mathew noticed the cue to speak.

"I am Mathew…I was just adopted by Mr and Mrs Williams" he smiled, wondering what the three would make of him.

"Nice to meet you Mathieu, I am Francis" the blond smiled, bowing a little.

"I'm awesome, but you can call me Gilbert" the albino smirked proudly.

"Antonio…" the brunette laughed finally, just managing to get his breath back.

"It's good to see that the Williams couple got a kid, Alfred was getting lonely" Gilbert laughed "So… if you're living around here does that mean…you're coming to the school here as well?"

"Oh yes, I think so…I am starting the local school on Monday"

"Oh?" Antonio dragged himself up "That means you will be going to our school mi amigo~" he smiled, leaning over the teen "You will simple love our school~"

You could practically see the admiration in his eyes. The Frenchman laughed "Antonio is right, our school is ze best in ze area, the headmaster is a marvellous man, and it is the best school I have ever been to."

Mathew smiled, the perks of living here seemed to be increasing. He had made three friends who seemed to praise the school, so that could only be good, right? It was only when he looked between the Spanish teen and the French man he caught a glance of the silver haired male and noticed he seemed to frown deeply with a look of concern, but that disappeared as his two friends turned to him, laughing and joking before turning to Mathew.

"You wanna play, Birdie? Make our teams more even?" he sniggered.

"Birdie?" he blinked.

"Yeah you're like a little lost birdie since you are new and all."

"Nick names are a waste of logical process you know, Gilbert" Antonio pouted and whispered. The red eyes flashed and snapped onto the green eyes.

"Says you 'mi tomatito~'" he growled. Mathew watched in amazement as Francis gave the brunette a dirty look and Antonio blushed and turned 180 degrees away. A period of silence followed, until Mathew cleared his throat.

"So…what are you playing?" Mathew asked. All three teens turned to him.

"Le foot" Francis smiled, holding up the football "A game to promote teamwork and healthy lifestyles"

"Even better when you know how to play dirty" Gilbert whispered, winking at Mathew

"So who will be on what team?" Antonio laughed, running ahead.

It may have been a weird first impression but Mathew still had high hopes for this new life as he ran after the trio playing until the late hours of the evening.

Monday morning came and the Canadian blond smiled at his appearance in the mirror, admiring his new uniform. It consisted of a black blazer, shirt, black tie and black trousers. He'd read that skirts were asked of the girls, with knee high white socks but he didn't bother thinking on it too much. Despite his long hair he was definitely male. However, his mother fussing over combing his hair and Alfred running around him at the same time didn't help the savouring of the moment, but he guessed it was an exciting day after all. His first day at school.

He was just finishing breakfast when a knock came at the door. Matthew didn't pay much attention to it as mum wandered out of the room and opened the door, greeting the unknown visitor politely.

"Kesese~ oh breakfast!" The hand came in and claimed the piece of toast out of the blond's hand, causing him to take a double take.

"Bruder, get back here! It is rude and improper to enter the house without consent!" A voice boomed from the hallway

"Yeah, whatever Ludwig, I just came to get Birdie" Gilbert laughed and dragged the still confused male from the chair and out into the hallway, where the other was waiting. Mathew looked up at the one who had arrived with Gil.

"Birdie, meet my bruder, Ludwig" the albino laughed and pointed to a male were piercing blue eyes and slicked back blond hair, he was stood in the uniform of the school which appeared to be preteen to a teen. He looked between the two brothers and laughed a little nervously.

"Hi Ludwig, my name is Mathew"

"Ja Gilbert has told me a lot about you, and as he has stated I am Ludwig, it is nice to meet you" his expression failed to change as he extended a hand towards Mathew, who in return took it and they shook, a long firm shake before the German let go.

"So yeah, since you are new, we decided to walk you to school! No buts, get your bag, bye Mrs William" he called, ushering the boy out. Mathew blinked at the smirking albino, he must really want to get them on their way to school. He turned to his brother as the door closed behind them, leaving the three alone outside and smiled slyly.

"So Ludwig since you need to go do… prefect things… you better go ahead…be punctual…or some shit…"

Ludwig looked at him suspiciously but nodded in agreement, bowing his head in farewell to Mathew before briskly walking off. Once the teen disappeared from sight, Gilbert sighed as if it were in relief and took a few steps ahead.

"I need to let you know some things before we get to school"

"What do you mean?"

"Our school is not a normal school. Don't believe what Franny and Toni told you about it being heaven on earth because…the way they act…" he sighed " I have known those two my whole life but when the headmaster took over the school, he called everyone…one at a time to the office, just to talk. Those two came back changed, whatever that fucktard did was unawesome!" he pouted "Can't tell those two anything anymore and they are my best friends! Then there is bruder… he's even worse! They made him a prefect and now I have to literally sneak out from him! My Mutti and Vati are absolutely fine with me going out till late at night, it's him I have to dance around!"

"So why aren't you like em?" Mathew asked a little shocked, wondering if the albino was pulling his leg.

He looked over and laughed "I dunno, maybe my awesomeness makes me immune!" he laid his arm over the blond's shoulder "But remember, obey the rules, always call him headmaster, and never believe what THEY tell you…and maybe you can keep your sanity" he pulled away "Welcome to my personal hell."

He took a few steps ahead as Mathew hung back, looking over the playground. At his old school the place was covered in painted activities on the floors and walls and children playing all sorts of games before the school bell tolled for the fun to end, but here it was completely different. The students were all stood in neat little circles; a maximum of 10 to a group, an eerie chanting flowed over the air. No laughter, no misbehaviour, nothing but clean neat order. Sheepishly, he ventured into the schoolyard, listening into the groups as he passed them.

"The capital of Austria is Vienna" "The capital of Canada is Ottawa" "The capital of Iceland is Reykjavik"

"1066 AD: The Battle of Hastings" "1588 AD: The Battle of Gravelines" "1815 AD: The Battle of Waterloo"

"The symbol of Calcium is Ca" "The symbol for Nickel is Ni" "The symbol of Krypton is Kr"

"To be, or not to be: Hamlet Act 3 scene 1" "Swift as a shadow, short as any dream; Brief as the lightning in the collied night. A Midsummer's night's dream, Act 1 Scene 1" "If chance will have me king, why, chance may crown me. Macbeth Act 1 scene 3"

"The total of 2 x 12 is 24" "The total of 3 x 12 is 36" "The total of 4 x 12 is 48"

As Mathew passed the group, he noticed a young brunette with brown eyes and wayward curl that appeared to be the only thing out of place in his whole smart appearance. As he came closer it became the boy's turn to answer

"Ve~ the total of 8 x 12 is…" he suddenly looked terrified "I…I don't remember"

The group suddenly stared intently at him.

"Come on, what's the answer?" a girl spoke

"Please, can't someone tell me? I really can't remember!"

"You know we can't, it's against the rules. Now, what is 8 x 12?"

This was ridiculous Mathew thought, the poor lad looked ready to pass out and still they wanted an answer he couldn't give, he leant in and whispered into the boy's ear, receiving several dirty looks.

"The total of 8 x 12 is 96!" he bounced a little before settling down, looking embarrassed. As the blond started to head away, he noticed the young boy look at him, smiling warmly as he mouthed a thank you. However, the eyes of the group lay heavy on the Canadian, giving him disgusted angry looks.

It was creepy and made him uncomfortable so he kept moving until he was pulled into one of the group, making a small squeak noise. Gilbert laughed a little.

"Everyone, meet the new kid, Mathew" the group smiled and said hello in hushed voices.

"Hi" he raised his hand a little. The Albino then proceeded to introduce each member of the small group.

"This is Lilly" he pointed to a young girl with short blonde hair tied in a side ribbon.

"Her brother Vash" he pointed to a taller male with an identical haircut.

"Kiku" a male with short black hair bowed his head.

"And this well-endowed lady is Katyusha" a tall girl with short pale blond hair held back in a head band smiled.

"We are the only ones in school… not like that…" he groaned, motioning to the chanting kids.

"I hope you are settling in well?" Katyusha spoke timidly. Mathew went to speak when Gilbert put his arm up to stop him, looking over to a small platform where three girls and three boys had stood side by side in military fashion.

"The prefects" Lilly gripped the bottom of her brother's uniform. The eerie chanting of the students stopped and silence replaced it, which was in no way more comforting.

Mathew looked along the row of the prefects, he recognised Gilbert's brother and stood next to him was another boy with blond hair, green eyes and large thick eyebrows. On the other side was a girl with brown hair that fell to the small of her back, and green eyes and next to her was a girl with dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail down her back and brown eyes. They all had a large white P on their uniforms displaying they were prefects, however two of them were stood further forward, a male with short brown hair, blue eyes and glasses and a female with long platinum hair tied in a bow on top of her head and blue eyes. These two appeared to be the head boy and girl. Suddenly all six voice chorused together.

"Face front" and in time all the students turned to face the prefects, Mathew felt Gilbert grip his hand. Blushing at the action, he heard the German teen whisper

"Just follow me"

Again the blonde heard the prefects speak together,

"Good morning, school" and like a strange monotone wave the school answered,

"Good morning, Ludwig, Arthur, Roderich, Natalya, Lan, Elizabeta."

Mathew couldn't help but look around the grounds noticing how the words seemed to come out of the mouths of those around him without thought. It was strange.

The Head boy Roderich and Head girl Natalya looked to each other and then to the school "Line up" Roderich shouted.

"Yes, Roderich" the school replied before all dispersing their circles and getting into orderly lines. The albino dragged Mathew to stand with him at the back of his class line. It suddenly became apparent that all the prefects were staring at Mathew. Ludwig stepped forward.

"Gilbert…Bring Mathew here" he spoke. Sighing, his brother obeyed and led the nervous blond to the front of the queue "Thank you Gilbert, now go back to your class, Arthur will take Mathew to see the Headmaster."

Gilbert nodded and turned, placing his hand on Mathew's shoulder and whispering "It was nice to meet you Mathew." With that he left, while the bushy eye browed teenager known as Arthur stepped forward and motioned the Canadian to follow him into the school. The empty halls echoed with their footsteps as the two walked. Mathew looked to the walls, at his old school the walls were littered with class displays and photos of trips and other things. However, here the only displays were words of rules to be followed. One sentence gave him chills:

'The man who can keep order, can rule the world'

Was that a quote or something? Suddenly, Arthur turned to him and Mathew had to make an emergency stop, he found they were in front of a door with a plaque on it displaying the word 'Headmaster'. Arthur raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Someone will be sent to collect you once you are done."

Mathew nodded as the other knocked on the door exactly three times and then waited.

"Come in."

The Brit reached to the handle, turned it and let it swing open, staring at Mathew who shuffled inside, before hearing the door close behind him and shoes clicking on the floor growing dimmer.

The room was plain in design, walls white, carpet brown, a single desk and a chair at one end with a filing cabinet and a school planner tacked to the wall. The Headmaster was sat at the desk and beckoned Mathew over to sit across from him on the chair prepared there. The Canadian took in the man's appearance. He had a long brown coat on with a white scarf and brown gloves, his hair was a pale blond and his eyes were a strange violet colour, close to his own but had a strange aura to them. He wore glasses although it seemed apparent he had no need for them. He seemed to be reading over a report.

"Here, all new students are required to fill in this test for ranking and accommodating your needs, da?" he spoke with a creepy smile, pushing forward a small booklet displaying the school logo. The Canadian nodded and, taking the pen, began to fill in the test with only the ticking of the clock on the wall to provide sound.

After 15 minutes, he had completed the test and the Headmaster took back the paper and glanced over it.

"You are very clever Mathew Williams, if I were you, I would stay away from Gilbert Beilschmidt and his friends; he likes to weave a tale da" he smiled again and slowly raised a hand to the frames that sat on his face. "You must have been up late last night, excitement about today and all"

"Well…" Mathew began.

"After all, why else would you feel so tired?" The Headmaster placed the glasses onto the table and looked up to meet the boy's gaze. Mathew tried to protest but was met by the two strange violet eyes and couldn't look away; they seemed to wash over him like a wave. When he opened his mouth to speak all that escaped his lips was a yawn.

"Your eyelids are getting heavy, your arms and legs feel like lead" Gravity seemed to triple as he sat there. He couldn't move, and it was becoming more difficult to keep his eyes open.

"Your head begins to nod, your eyelids close completely" The boy's head fell forward and he went perfectly still.

"You are asleep…" the Russian chuckled, replacing his glasses once again.

"Is he still in the office?" Katyusha asked, looking at the floor as the five came together in their own group.

"Yeah" Vash replied "He'll have been doing that test."

"Maybe he will be like us?" Lilly looked hopeful.

"Unfortunately, statistics are against us" Kiku pointed out.

"You are right but there is always hope…" Gilbert grumbled. Vash then spotted Roderich and Natalya heading towards them through the ground.

"Quick, scatter" he shouted and without questioning it, the five raced off in different directions as the Head boy and girl came to stop where the group had been and then looked to each other, smiling knowingly.

When Mathew opened his eyes he felt disorientated and it took him a few seconds to realise where he was. He looked up at the desk and noticed the Headmaster was once again busying himself in paperwork. He looked up at the boy and smiled.

"You fell asleep"

Mathew seemed horrified at the thought and his eyes snapped up to the clock on the wall. The time was nearing 12 pm. He had slept the entire morning. He went to apologise when the three sharp knocks came again on door.

"Come in" The Headmaster spoke again, eyes focused on his work. The door opened and Ludwig entered, standing by the exit and looking expectantly at Mathew. The Russian man handed him a bundle of papers to do with schedules and other things before ushering him to leave. Once outside, the German turned to Mathew.

"I am to take you to the lunchroom so you don't get lost, after lunch you will go to the assembly hall and wait with class B, there will a sign to show you" he began to walk away with the Canadian struggling to keep up with the march "You will arrive at school every day on time without fail, you will obey the rules and you will not be permitted to leave the grounds unless instructed by one of prefects or a member of stuff, no food is to be brought in and nothing is to leave the school other than what you brought unless instructed otherwise, do you understand?" he asked, stopping by the cafeteria door

"Y-yes" Mathew swallowed. Nodding, the teen opened the door and pushed the Canadian in before pushing past him to sit at the Prefects table at the top of the hall. He surveyed the room and noticed the familiar albino waving furiously at him pointing to a second lunch and an empty seat. As he approached, he noticed the table had the four people from he had met this morning. It seemed even here everyone had a seat that seemed given based on a number of factors and being the new kid he had no given seat as of yet.

"So Birdie you're back from the Headmaster's office" Gilbert smiled weakly as in expecting something.

"Yeah I have" he spoke, poking at his lunch and slowly eating it. He noticed all five seemed to exchange glances before Kiku cleared his throat.

"So… Mathew-san, what do you think of our Headmaster?"

All eyes were on him. He wanted to tell them how weird the man was and how unnerving the whole experience was but when his mouth open he shocked himself because instead he said:

"I think the Headmaster is a marvellous man, and this is the best school I have ever been to"

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't know this show it's just a british live action drama involving a brainwashing headmaster who tries several times using different ways to take over teh world so I hope you enjoy this and maybe i will add more considering i am nearly finished on Chapter 3 and i plan to write more haha<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I can admit I already kinda have this story all written up it's just a case of uploading one per day- I dunno what it is but it might be because The Demon Headmaster sparked my love for the ideas of hypnosis and caused me to reasearch it so now I know almost everything about the subject but that has caused me to write alot yesterday and I will be writing more today haha- also a couple of notes**

**Lan is the name I gave to Vietnam**

**And I put a section in here where Antonio and Francis explain why they hang around with Gilbert since I realised that the Russian would want to freeze out those who couldn't be apart of his order**

* * *

><p>The four around home seemed deflated with his response. However Mathew just seemed beyond confused at it, he didn't think that… he didn't think that at all. Then something hit him, what he had just said, was word for word perfect with what Francis had said the first time they had met. Slowly he ate at the lunch in front of him.<p>

"I guess this means you're going into assembly after lunch right?" Lilly asked, smiling almost sympathetically. Mathew nodded and looked at them all, the confusion only continuing further.

"Don't you?" he asked.

"Hell no, we ain't allowed anywhere near that place." Gilbert spat, shoving a fork violently into his mouth "And it isn't because we are thick or anything" he muttered through a mouth full of potato.

"We are not like the others" The Japanese man continued "So we are kept elsewhere."

Mathew really could not understand what was going on in this school but he had little time to think about it.

"School, stand" The Prefect with long brown hair was stood in front of the table. Mathew found his body moving on his own with the rest of the school, followed sluggishly by the other four students. The Head Girl made her way over to their table and stopped at the end.

"Those not involved in assembly pick up your trays, return them and make your way to the library."

"Yes Natalya" they responded again, unenthusiastically before grabbing their trays and heading away, leaving Mathew alone. The Head girl smiled at him with a sickly smile, before heading out the door after the four students.

**~the man who can keep order~**

Lining up with class B as instructed, he came to stop in the line alongside a familiar face.

"Oh, you're the boy from this morning" The young brunette smiled at him.

"Oh hey" Mathew replied, happy to find a friendly face

"Grazie for this morning, you saved me ve~"

"You're welcome, I thought it was mean that the others didn't help you"

"Well it's against the rules" the male in front of the friendly brunette whispered harshly.

"Yes I know Fratello, but he was so nice" the boy leant forward, whispering "I'm Feliciano and this is my brother Lovino" he motioned to the male in front, who looked over his shoulder at him. He was similar to his brother in looks, however his hair was darker and the curl on his head swept in the opposite direction. "So how are you enjoying school so far? Me and fratello have been coming here as long as we can remember."

"I feel like Big brother is watching me" Mattie Joked. The brothers looked at him, confused.

"Who?" Lovino asked

"Oh it's from this book I am reading; 1984" the boy offered even though the only looks he received were confused, he could have gone into more detail but it wasn't exactly a book that could be explained in few words. He paused for thought and then decided he wanted to try something, a small experiment it could be called, even though he knew the answer.

"So…what do you two think of the Headmaster?"

As if on cue, they both chimed together

"The Headmaster is a marvellous man, and this is the best school I have ever been to."

"But" Mathew looked confused "this is the only school you've ever been to."

Lovino shushed him as the Prefects appeared and began to lead the classes into the assembly hall. Feliciano smiled as his form of goodbye as they walked into the next room.

The hall was large, at one end there was a stage while the rest was taken up by rows upon rows of chairs that were most likely stacked around the room when not being used to allow sports. Mathew followed the boy in front until he came to sit at the end of a row, taking a glance around the room he noticed that the teachers were also attending, sat with the students. The Prefects, apart from the Head Boy and Girl, were lined up at equal spaces at the front, staring out over the room as it filled up quietly. The Headmaster then strolled out onto the stage in bold movements and stopped at a podium, smiling that innocent smile. The Canadian didn't like it. Slowly, he reached up and removed his glasses, showing those strange violet eyes.

"Funny how you should all feel so tired" he spoke in that calming voice. Mathew blinked, surprised, this was similar to this morning, and he looked around noticing how every student and teacher in the place had their eyes trained on the man at the front of the room, willingly falling under his influence. Not him, he decided and instantly his eyes were on the floor, maybe they wouldn't notice.

**~can rule the world~**

Lilly couldn't concentrate as they proceeded to work through sums in the library under the watchful gaze of Natalya.

"What do you think they do in there?" she whispered to her brother.

"They watch a film, that's all they do" he replied, looking down at the Prefect glanced up

"I'm worried about Mathew" she whispered. Suddenly the platinum blonde girl rose from her desk and strolled over the room and hovered over Lilly.

"You are to do your sums" she snapped. The girl squeaked and looked up.

"I am sorry Natalya but I can't concentrate, I need the toilet."

"You should have gone at break."

"I know but I really need to go!"

"Fine" The girl stepped back "But be quick."

Lilly was up in seconds and rushed out the door.

He heard footsteps come up the aisle towards him but his eyes kept their gaze on the floor. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Jerking his face upwards, he saw a pin in the hand of the man he didn't want to see.

"You're not facing the front" he could hear the smile in the man's voice "Look at me, Mathew… "

He didn't want to look; he knew if he did he would regret it. He refused to do this as willingly as the others in the room.

"Look at me!"

Eventually he looked up, realising the man would not go away. He was right, he regretted it, suddenly unable to look away, and the man's voice fell upon his ears.

"Go to sleep Mathew" suddenly, the boy realised what the Headmaster was doing.

'Hypnotism! That's how he is doing this!'

"Forget everything that has happened here and sleep"

Feeling his eyelids working against he began to try and remember, chanting a mantra in his head.

'Remember hypnotism, remember hypnotism, remember hypnotism, remember…'

He head fell forward as he slipped under asleep, The Headmaster grinned and taking the pin, prodded at the boy's arm again over and over, no matter how many times he did it the blonde didn't respond. With that, he turned and headed back to the front of the room.

**~The man who can stand disorder~**

Lily came out of the toilet and straightened her skirt when she heard the headmaster's voice

"The seven planets of the solar system…"

Looking around, she slowly snuck over to the assembly door and peeked into the room through the glass in the door. She saw rows upon rows of people staring at the front, she saw the Prefects and she saw the Headmaster, reading out from a textbook to the whole school.

"The earth is eight light minutes from the sun."

This didn't look anything like what people had told her happened in assemblies. Quickly, she turned on her heels and hurried along the hallway back to the library, unaware of the male stood on the stairs watching her, the large white 'P' displayed on the chest.

**~can be free~**

The school ended as usual at 3:30 and Mathew walked alone out of the school. He sighed, wondering where the others were.

"Hey Mathew" the blonde turned and found Francis and Antonio standing there, waving at him "How was your first day?"

The same obedient line fell from the Canadian's lips and as if in approval Francis nodded,

"I hope you are not looking for Gilbert mon ami, he always disappears after school for some reason."

"Yeah, he is so determined to undermine the headmaster he fails to get his homework done or anything."

"That undermines order and causes chaos."

It was weird, even though the two before him were talking as if reading a script; they both appeared to believe every word they said.

"So anyway, after you get your work done and stuff, you want to come to the park?" the brunette offered. Mathew smiled and nodded, maybe he should at least try to make some good friends, everything was confusing him and he needed to find answers.

"Let us walk home with you. After all you must have questions, non?" Francis offered.

"Oui, if you two wouldn't mind."

The three walked away from the school gates as Gilbert exited the school himself followed by the small group. He tutted and sighed.

"Seems they got their claws in the new kid" he grumbled. Lilly rushed over.

"Did you know they don't watch films in assembly?" she panted and the albino looked at her, wide eyed. Glancing around to see who was watching, he encouraged her to move forward.

"Walk and talk girl" he advised as the Prefects appeared at the door, watching the students leave, Roderich repositioned his glasses and smiled.

**~The voice of The Headmaster must be obeyed~**

"I'll be back later ok?" Mathew called, as he yanked on his jacket and rushed from the house. He turned the corner and collided straight into Gilbert.

"Ow…totally unawesome" he grumbled before looking to Mathew "Hey Birdie…"

"Nicknames are a-"

"Yeah yeah I got it, I need to know… what happened in assembly today?" he cut in. Mathew blinked as he started to walk down the road.

"We saw a film… it was a film about ants" Mathew began in a monotone drone "We saw how they build their nests and look after their eggs."

"Yeah?" The albino faked interest "So…anything else happen?"

"I don't remember."

"And now I know you are lying" he stated "Why are you lying to me?"

"I am not lying"

"Lilly saw the assembly, no film, not even drawn curtains, just the headmaster talking to you and you all listening!"

"Lilly was spying on assembly?" Why was he suddenly so angry? "Well the little snitch shouldn't have been there in the first place, sooner or later she will get what's coming to her."

"Don't ever say stuff like that about her! Gah, you really are one of them!" he shouted, frustrated that Mathew was sounding just like the others, brainless puppets for the bastard in charge of the school and ran off, jumping through a gap in the fence. Mathew was furious and he screamed after him before storming off.

"So they don't watch films?" Kiku spoke, looking over his video camera. Vash growled and put his head in his hands.

"Lilly, how could you? You could get in serious trouble for this."

"I am sorry, I was just worried about Mathew" she replied looking at her feet while the Ukraine girl comforted her.

"Well, screw him!" Gilbert cried, slamming the door behind him "He's just like the rest of them!"

"You went to see him?" Vash asked

"Ja…and it is just like talking to everyone else at that school" he growled and gripped his arm.

Mathew had spent a couple of hours in the park with Antonio and Francis, he had told them about his argument with Gilbert explaining how bad he felt. The Spaniard hummed, leaning on his ball while Francis sighed

"You know Gilbert is someone we get in trouble for a lot."

"What?" The Canadian looked between them "Since when are you two in trouble?"

"Simple, the Headmaster doesn't want us hanging out with Gilbert, he is a bad influence"

"Oh…then why do you?"

"Gilbert is our best friend, we grew up together and have been through everything together" Antonio smiled weakly "We know he is a bad influence, but he's our friend and it feels like we are abandoning him if we do as the Headmaster wishes."

Mathew blinked. This was the first time he had seen any type of disobedience, then he noticed how afraid they both looked even though they were both committed to their friend. That was pure fear. They were all afraid; he had to break that chain but how?

Break a rule… was all he thought

**~The Prefects are the voice of The Headmaster~**

The next day was a perfect day. Snow lay on the ground in a thick sheet having snowed heavily overnight. Mathew laughed as Alfred bounded around the garden, rolling around and eating the snow, enjoying every moment. Picking up some snow, he packed it into a ball and threw it, watching the dog chase it like a ball. A small smile on his face appeared as he watched the hound run back and forth.

Break a rule.

The ball on white collided with Gilbert's face. He yelled out in surprise as he fell backwards into another pile quickly clearing the snow from his face he looked up to see the blond laughing at him.

"Mathew? Did you just? But isn't that breaking the rules?" he was shocked.

"Oh come on, learn to have some fun!" he cried, scooping up some more snow and throwing it at the albino hitting him in the stomach.

Another's laughter filled the air and the two turned to see Lilly. Laughing at the two in front of her.

"That looks like fun" she declared, wanting to take some snow herself

"Lilly, don't" her brother warned, dragging her away. Gil had managed to get to his feet.

"So…" he started, dusting the snow off him a little wary of the blond when Mathew smiled.

"Sorry bout yesterday" Mathew slowly laced his hand over Gilberts, holding it, blushing. If the albino could blush he would, but instead he cleared his throat.

"Y-yeah, me too" he replied "So…get up to much yesterday?"

"I just hung out with Antonio and Francis"

"Oh" the response sound deflated. Mathew laughed

"You know you are lucky to have them as friends"

This took the teen by surprise and he looked at the blonde in near shock before looking away.

"Did you know the Headmaster tells everyone to stay away from you?"

"I had an inkling"

Again he laughed and continued to walk forward at a gentle pace "Well, those two get in trouble a lot for hanging around you but they still do, because you're their best friend"

This really took the silver haired teen by surprise. The two who he considered his best friends were also the ones he felt he couldn't trust. But they were actually going against the Headmaster to be his friend? He had to admit that made his day.

"Ok Birdie…just don't throw anymore snowballs today" He smiled and let go of Mattie's hand as he walked into the schoolyard. Mathew on the other hand noted the snow and scooping up some in his hand wandered through the grounds until he spotted Feliciano. Striding over he tapped the Italian on the shoulder and whispered

"Wanna play?" Holding up the snowball. Feliciano looked horrified and batted the snow from the Canadian's hand.

"N-no… that's forbidden" he stuttered looking around like an injured deer just as the Prefects appeared calling forth the regular order of the school. Mathew groaned, oh well he still had break.

The day only brought on more questions for Mathew as the teacher sat at the desk and told them they had to write about what they knew about the solar system. Looking over to where Kiku was sitting, he noticed the boy seemed to be struggling slightly, however when he looked at his own paper he noticed he had written stuff on automatic and added some facts he had never heard of before. When he glanced at the person's page next to him, the student's paper was exactly the same written word. This really was annoying; it was like he was being dictated the words and all he could do was repeat them in print. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't write anything else.

Meanwhile unknown to the children, the Headmaster was scheming. In a room on the other side of the school the Prefects were all gathered round a table, on the board was the name of a school quiz show. Underneath there were three names; Natalya, Lovino and Mathew. Next to each name was their IQ score apart from Mathew's that had a question mark by it. He pointed to it, making his interest known. They needed a way to find out that missing piece of information.

And Mathew's one slip caused it.

He was in the school yard at break, moulding snowballs when Lilly came running over and scooped up a lot of snow shaping it. Mathew looked up at her and his heart stopped

"Lilly what are you doing?" he asked, standing up

"Having a snowball fight silly"

"No!" he yelled and Vash came running over.

"Lilly don't do this you'll get in trouble" at this his sister growled and yanked Mathew's snowball from his hand.

"The snow will be gone by tomorrow!" she complained, preparing to throw the snowballs.

"Lilly no!" Katyusha yelled but it was too late the young girl threw the snow, hitting Mathew and her brother in the chests.

"Lilly! Mathew! Vash! Come here" they all turned, hearts stopping as the Prefects stood there in the perfect line. Slowly, they moved to the front of the line, Vash staring daggers at the Canadian

"It is forbidden to play in the school yard" Arthur snapped.

"It is forbidden to dirty your school uniforms" Lan added

"It is forbidden" Roderich repeated. Natalya on the other hand smiled.

"Go inside, take off your hats and coats and gloves, and come back outside"

Looking to each other they nodded and headed inside.

"School, line up!" Ludwig yelled

"Yes Ludwig" the school replied and began to move

"Mathew-san was the one to start this, why is Lilly getting punished?" Kiku pointed out and Gilbert sighed

"Because she is the one who threw the snowball"

**~Choice is an illusion that creates disorder~**

The three of them stood there shivering in the snow. Vash hugged his sister close as Roderich and Natalya appeared holding snow shovels, handing them to the shivering trio.

"We have decided that since you love snow so much…you should have more" she smiled

"Shovel all the snow into a pile, then turn that pile into a pile of snowballs" Roderich added

"No you can't!" Mathew yelled, looking to Lilly, "She is in a skirt she will freeze!"

"The Prefects are the voice of the Headmaster, they must be obeyed!" the two barked back before leaving. Vash growled

"Come on… we better get this over with"

It took them an hour to complete the task even being watched by the Prefects from inside the school. Shivering uncontrollably as they finished the pile of snowballs as the six Prefects appeared.

"That is a very untidy pile…but it will do" Natalya mocked

"Do you think they have had enough?" Roderich asked

"Well since they love it so much I doubt it"

Before they knew what was happening, Elizabeta, Lan, Arthur and Ludwig had grabbed them and thrown them into the snow pile. Lilly burst into tears, her arms and legs red raw from the cold, Vash was quickly at her side, trying to calm her down; Mathew however saw red and was on his feet in seconds.

"How dare you do this? The Headmaster will hear of this!"

"But he already knows" they smiled, pointing to a window in the school where the Headmaster was stood watching, the same childish smile on his face. The rage inside Mathew surged and he bolted into the school rushing along the corridors, not giving a dam he marched up to the Headmaster's door and bashed his fist against it.

"I know you're in there! How could you let them do that! To Lilly?" he growled, smashing the door repeatedly. "I swear I will find a way to get back at you for this, do you hear me?" he kicked the door and ran back towards his classroom. A few seconds later, the door clicked and swung open, the Russian man leant against the doorframe

"So Mathew…you have a soft spot for the young Lilly…this could be most interesting da…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the alerts and reviews and stuff. I kinda have done enough work to get this uploaded one chapter per day or at least up until the point I was planning however if anyone has read the books and seen the show like I have and want me to do all the stories please let me know.**

**See becuase I have been taking each story and focusing on different people within the same group. This will be first seen in the second story 'the priminister's brain' I changed alot of things in that  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Are they looking at Lilly?" Katyusha asked as the Prefects lined up that morning, eyes staring over and landing on the young girl. She shivered and stuck to her brother as they lined up. Refusing to leave her alone as the classes filed in, he was stopped by Elizabeta.<p>

"Lilly, you are to appear before the Prefect council at 10 o'clock today" she spoke.

"It wasn't her fault!" Vash defended but she stopped him.

"Vash you are in the wrong line."

"I am staying with Lilly" he spoke, almost challengingly.

"Go to your class."

"I won't."

"The Prefects are the voice of the Headmaster, they must be obeyed!" they chorused together and Vash growled as Lilly whimpered, making their way into the school.

"Don't leave me" she begged.

"I won't."

When 10 o'clock approached they were in the middle of class. Vash had been staring at the clock. As soon as it was time his hand shot up in the air. Both Mathew and Kiku shared a looked as the teacher asked him his question.

"I have to go to the Prefect council."

"But I have not been informed of this, this is most disorderly."

"Please sir, I have to go!" he yelled and ran from the classroom before the man could stop him and kept running until he came to the Prefect's office where Lilly was waiting. Seeing her brother, she sighed, feeling relieved.

"You came!" he nodded and slowly, holding his hand, the young girl knocked on the door. Once inside, eyes snapped on Vash. Roderich grumbled.

"Vash, you should not be here. This is Lilly's meeting."

"No." Natalya raised her hand to stop Roderich "Since he is already here…let him stay…" her smile was full of cunning. Vash wanted to punch her, but they were surrounded by the Prefects. Roderich repositioned his glasses.

"You are here Lilly, on quite a few counts; Monday, you told Natalya you needed the toilet; however you went to the hall to spy on assembly which you know you are banned from!"

She nodded, shivering in fear, tears falling as the Head Boy continued.

"Yesterday, you threw snowballs in the playground. Playing is strictly forbidden."

"Hey, we have already been punished for that!" Vash defended.

"That was the actions of the Prefects; the Headmaster has yet to take up this matter."

Vash growled, fist clenched.

"However, the Headmaster has decided to be kind." Natalya spoke, holding out an envelope to the girl who took it sheepishly. "In that envelope are sums to be done by you and you only. No one must help you and it must all be your own work."

"I...is this all?" she asked, expecting punishment.

"Yes, but get even one wrong…and we will take more drastic actions. You never know, you may make it on The Great School Quiz. Now go!"

They all looked wide eyed at the sums, Kiku tutted.

"Sorry, even I have never seen anything like this before."

Lilly felt like crying again. This was something they knew she couldn't do and if she couldn't do it, she would get a crueller punishment. The day was getting worse and worse. Mathew was watching the group from the other side of the room and saw the scared look on the young girl's face. He waited til the group left the classroom, watching Lilly put the envelope in his bag. Striding straight over and peering in the envelope, he saw the sum and blinked. He could do the sums it was true, but he knew that was because he did this sort of thing to pass the time when he was alone. But this was university level maths! Realising why she had been given this, he took out a pen and started to work over the sheet of sums. When done, he quickly returned the envelope and dashed from the room. Lan watched the boy walk away to the canteen and smiled, turning to report to the Headmaster.

**~The man who can keep order~**

Even when they got home, Lilly refused to open the envelope. Her mother and father were worried about her depressed state, but when they questioned it she burst into tears and locked herself in her room. The time was approaching 9 pm when Vash knocked gently on her door, pushing it open he found his sister buried beneath a pile of cuddly toys staring at the envelope, willing it to disappear. Vash sighed and, sliding onto the bed, began to dissemble the pile of bears to get to his younger sibling. She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Maybe we should at least attempt them, at least that way they may not make it such a bad punishment."

She forced a smile onto her face and nodded, slowly taking the envelope and taking out the paper and then stopped, staring at it in disbelief.

"What is it?" he asked, looking over her shoulder, the sums had all been done and it seemed done to a good standard as well, it was the small sticky note attached that made her smile.

'_Sorry for getting you in trouble'_

Vash blinked and peeling off the note, looked at it.

"Maybe that kid is alright" he mused, however Lilly was too busy giggling happily.

**~Can rule the world~**

The two German brothers walked in silence side by side. Gilbert looked at his brother and imagined the days before the Headmaster. His brother had always been a rule keeper it was true, but he liked having fun and he could talk to him about his problems. Today however, he just wanted to hide at home but Ludwig had dragged him from his bed and forced his bag onto him.

"I still don't know why you dragged me up!"

"Because today there is a football match on and you are a part of the team."

"Well the Headmaster can suck it, because I am not doing his fucking bidding!" he yelled and then hissed in pain as his younger brother pinned him to the wall.

"Unless you want Mutti to know of your grades, and earn yourself one-on-one sessions with the Headmaster, you will do as you are told."

And with that he pulled away, and turned to walk into the school grounds, his brother following in tow, growling. The last thing he wanted was one on one tutoring with a man who could more or less do anything and make you out to be the liar.

The Canadian was sat on a bench next to Katyusha, who was looking over the football field.

"So Mathew, are you into football?" she asked.

"Well, not as much as some people, I like doing it for fun."

"Around here, it's more serious" she laughed "Gilbert likes to play for fun, but he is forced to do the team thing."

"Oh?" Mathew blinked at her, watching as the opposing team came out onto the pitch, stretching and laughing together, dressed in a uniform of a dark navy blue with a faded yellow trim. The school mates who had come to cheer them on seemed unnerved by the calm ordered nature of the school supporters.

"Yeah" Katyusha sighed "The good thing is this is good anger management for him. Here comes our team now."

The line of students walks out onto the pitch in the school uniform of a faded black with white trim. As soon as they hit the field they were instantly in their positions on the pitch, again slightly unnerving the other team. Mathew realised he recognised a lot of the team players

Arthur, one of the prefects was in goal, the large padded gloves on his hands. Ludwig was another prefect on the team and stood next to a very miffed looking Gilbert, he could also see Feliciano and his brother as well as Antonio. All (part from the albino) looking determined and disciplined, and although he knew that the behaviour was wrong, he couldn't help but feel excitement as the referee entered the pitch, ready to start the match. Both teams prepared to begin and as the whistle was blown, Mathew's teacher appeared.

"May I have a word Williams?" he asked. Mathew looked from his teacher to the girl next to him and she smiled, a little unsure.

"Go on, I will tell you what happens."

**~But the man who can stand disorder~**

Mathew nodded and followed the teacher away from the field, hearing the cheering and chanting of the other team's school grow fainter and fainter. The man ahead of him led the Canadian back into the school building, along the corridors and into the classroom where the sheet displaying Lilly's sums lay.

"We know you did this, Mathew."

"What? These are Lilly's sums, why would I do Lilly's sums?" He protested, looking more and more flustered. The teacher looked at him, showing his disbelief in his story

"We know, because Lilly can't do sums of this level, these sums were to test you…the Headmaster wants to put you on the team for the great school quiz but he needed proof of your intelligence" He sighed and sat down looking over the sheet "Now Lilly will be punished for cheating."

"So let me get this straight" Mathew growled, he couldn't believe the school would stoop to such an unspeakably low level to get his IQ "You told Lilly she would be punished if the sums weren't done and now she will be punished because they are done, that isn't fair!"

"Fairness is an illusion meant to cause disorder" his teacher sighed "But the Headmaster promises that Lilly will not receive punishment, if you go on The Great School Quiz… and win."

"What? That's blackmail!" Mathew yelled, anger rising.

"Well, that is your choice Mathew, either you go on the quiz team on the Quiz show tomorrow, or Lilly will be severely punished."

"Fine!" he yelled "J-just leave Lilly alone."

With that, the teacher nodded "Just remember, if you don't keep your promise, we won't keep ours."

**~can be free~**

Gilbert sat down on the bench exhausted, they'd won but it was too frustrating, plus the fact he saw Mattie walk off with one of the teachers was eating him up with worry.

"You ok Gilbert? You looked distracted" he looked up to see Antonio "Distraction leads to disorder."

Usually Gilbert would groan and make some excuse to stop the conversation but despite the stupid disorder comment, he could tell his friend was genuinely concerned. Looking up, he sighed

"I saw Birdie leave before the match started, bit bummed he didn't see it."

Antonio blinked, then had a small look of internal conflict before sitting down next to the albino and looking around,

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but I think you might be in love with Mathew" he whispered.

"What, no lecture about how love is a disorder causing virus?" Gilbert laughed, and found his friend laughed a little with him.

"Well I could…but then I would be a hypocrite" the Spaniard sighed.

"Really? Who's the lucky girl?" Gilbert asked, leaning into his friend, who just looked embarrassed, blushing red and looking away.

"W-well, it's not a girl."

"Oh~ so who's the lucky gu-" he stopped, blinked, looked at Antonio, then down the lockers at all the other lads changing, then back to Antonio "Tomatito?" he asked. Suddenly, Antonio was up and moving away

"S-so yeah, erm, but it c-causes disorder and stuff s-so just, erm, do what you think is right" and laughing nervously, he rushed off to change. Gilbert stood up and burst out laughing, causing several looks of disgust, especially from the two prefects. But he didn't care. This was the best thing ever, when they finally beat the fucker of a Headmaster he had to remember to grill the Spaniard for that slip. Then he thought over what his friend has said. Being in love with Birdie? Well, maybe now wasn't the best time, but he would have to dwell on the thought. Pulling his bag onto his back, he walked out of the changing room. Coming out of the room, he was met by Katyusha, who looked at him, worried.

"Mathew still hasn't come back, I hope he is ok" she spoke; Gilbert grumbled a little, worry gnawing him again.

"Stay here" he spoke and walked off in the direction of the school building. He started contemplating where the male might be or where he should find him, but when he looked to a bench just outside the school, he found the missing blond sitting alone.

"Yo Birdie, are you ok?" he asked, feeling concern as he stood over Mathew, in turn the Canadian looked up at him and sighed.

"I have to go on the team for The Great School Quiz" he sighed.

"But why?" Gilbert asked "What could they possibly have on you?"

"They know it was me who did the sums for Lilly."

"You did Lilly's sums?"

"Yes, and they knew I would because it's unfair what they are doing to her" he was close to tears over the frustration of it all "If I don't do this, they are going to punish her!"

"Oh, that is bull!" Gilbert growled, and sat next to Mathew, thinking this over "Whatever that bastard has planned for some reason involves everyone in the school, other than the small group of people who weren't allowed in assembly." Gilbert went wide eyed and grabbed Mathew by the shoulder

"Birdie, what did you do in the last assembly?" He yelled scaring the blond a little.

"W-well, we saw a film about…" and then he clamped a hand to his mouth. Gilbert groaned and shook the boy, suddenly desperate to find out this information.

"Please Mathew, this is important! You have to remember!"

"Remember?"

"Yes, remember! This could help us figure out what the Headmaster is up to, remember Birdie?"

Mathew closed his eyes and thought hard, he suddenly heard his own voice like something from the past, telling him to remember but remember what? The albino started chanting the words over and over.

"Remember Birdie, I know you can, remember, remember, remember…"

"Hypnotism!" he yelled, panting and leaning into Gilbert "That's how he does it! Hypnotism! In the assembly, he caught me trying to stop him from doing it to me, so he made me forget but I tried to remember, I tried…"

"Hypnotism?" Gilbert blinked "He's hypnotised the whole goddamn school!" The rage was back, his friends, his family; they were all under the mind control of the Russian bastard. He needed to stop him.

"Everyone is coming to my house tonight…Ludwig has some training or…zombification to go through, so you are coming."

"What?" Mattie blinked.

"Well we need to talk about hypnosis and what we are going to do about it! You in?" he almost looked like he was begging. Mathew blushed and looked at the floor

"O-ok, I'm in!"


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the first finalle of what I have planned out of two- the first book ending in this chapter.**

**I got a comment about it being in the wrong rating and I got confused so I asked my friend and I will upgrade the rating even if in my opinion the rating it is currently at is fine but when it comes to ratings on fanfiction i do get confused anyway since I work in England rating system** **where as long as no one got an arm cut off it would be consider a PG/ 12 at the most for swearing**

**Also someone asked if Canada had beaten the hypnosis. It made me think because I based alot of the first story on the first book and it made me wonder. I guess because he is still in the early stages of hypnosis only being around for a few days of so he hasn't been as conditioned as the others. I hope that makes sence**

**I am considering looking over the story plots of the other books and taking the idea and making it my own but I am unsure, seeing as I have written most of the stuff already I have a few days to muse on it  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hypnosis?" Kiku asked "Are you sure?"<p>

"Well it would explain all the strange things that have happened since the Headmaster took over." Katyusha added, reaching across the table to pick up her drink.

"Even so, there is something else that is bothering me" Gilbert added.

"And what's that?"

Looking at his watch, he turned on the TV, flicking channels until he found the quiz show. Instantly a melody of loud music and crazy unrelated noises spewed from the speakers and as the show carried on, it becomes more and more stupid and chaotic and disorderly.

"What would Mr Keep order and obedience through hypnotism, want with this?" the silver haired male leant on his arm. The others looked to one another and had to agree, it did seem pretty strange. Suddenly the man on screen leapt about and laughed.

"Hey there and welcome to The Great School Quiz, on my left we have last week's champion and the right the challengers. Now shall we begin?"

The crowd went wild and the two teams cheered, preparing for the battle of wits.

Elsewhere at the school, the Headmaster was sat in the school with a few men and women in white coats. They were watching the show on a TV in the corner of the room. The Russian man was disgusted. Such chaos was against everything he stood for but he had to endure it. After all, the entire world would be a better place once he succeeded in his plan tomorrow.

Lilly was giggling away as the losing school's teacher became covered in a yellowy green gung, the man blinking in surprise and wiping the slime from his eyes. Vash rolled his eyes but was enjoying the laughter of the younger especially after all the tears that had occurred.

"Now Headmaster, why not tell us in 60 seconds how your school makes such brain boxes!" the show master asked and a woman in a very skimpy outfit pushed a level signalling an over the top clock to start ticking down the seconds. The man sat there, grinning like an idiot as he began to explain some stupid idea he had come up with. Mathew's mouth fell open, it suddenly made sense.

"How popular is this show?" he yelled, jumping up. They all stared at him. taken completely by surprised at the outburst.

"Well Mathew-san, this show is watched by nearly everyone in the country. It's one of the most highly rated programmes broadcast" Kiku responded, glancing between the screen and the blond

"Then that's it!" The Canadian cried, looking worried.

"What's it?" Lilly asked innocently as Mathew panted a little, pointing at the screen at the man continued to talk.

"60 seconds to talk to practically all the country on one of the most popular shows on the air right now" He pointed out "What could he do with that?"

"Only takes that amount of time to hypnotise everyone" Katyusha looked worried "But why?"

"Simple, tell them all to send him money and they'll do it" Gilbert grumbled. Mathew wasn't so sure, but that 60 second slot was the target.

"Mathew-san, you can't help him, you have to answer the questions wrong!" Kiku looked worried, gripping onto his camera. Mathew shook his head.

"But if I do that, they will punish Lily. I have no choice!"

"Then its simple" the albino sighed "We stop the show coming to school…"

The group of five moved together towards the school, gripped in his hand was a note forged to get Vash out of being absent. The male in question was hiding out in a shed near the school, still in his uniform. He had a job to do.

Faking ignorance and pretending as if everything was normal, the group lined up and hid inside, however today a lot of students broke off from routine under other instruction. After all, today was a special day.

Vash ran to the road as fast as he could as soon he spotted the trucks "Hey! Hey!"

The driver looked over at the waving lad and rolled down the window, wondering what the matter was with the lad.

"Hey, are you The Great School Quiz?" he asked, panting. The man nodded "I have been sent by the Headmaster to show you where to go."

"Oh?" the man asked.

"Yeah, follow me!" Vash yelled taking off in a sprint down the road. The lorries followed behind as Vash pointed them down an old road.

"Are you sure about this, lad? I can't even see the school from here" The driver asked, hanging out the window and straining to see down the over grown path.

"Yeah, this is a back entrance, just keep going and you'll soon see it."

Seeming a little reluctant, the lorries started off down the road. Vash watched them with his hands in his pocket gripping onto the key in there, waiting until every lorry was in before slamming shut the gates. Upon hearing this, the men from the lorries jumped out and bolted up the road, attempting to escape but Vash twisted the key in the lock and jumped back, key in hand, before bolting back up the road heading back for school, all he could hear was the angry shouts of the crew as they rattled the bars of their cage.

Katyusha walked along the corridor, seeing Lilly ahead waiting patiently outside the staff room

"Apparently, the headmaster is furious. The crew has yet to turn up" she whispered to the girl and carried on down the hallway. Lilly nodded and, taking a deep breath, knocked on the door to the staff room. Vash, although out of breath, snuck into the school and, looking under a bush, dragged out a large bottle of cooking oil, grumbling a little he undid the cap.

Meanwhile Mathew and Gilbert were hidden around the corner from the prefect's office, waiting patiently.

"Roderich and Natalya aren't in there yet…" The Canadian groaned. Gilbert looked to the blond, then sighing, got up and snuck over to the door, where he listened closely. Inside the other four were stood around a table discussing various things, repeating what each was in charge of and the children allocated to them, the most disturbing being the mention of work camps. Silently apologising, he took the key he borrowed from his brother and slowly and silently locked the door, trapping the prefects.

"Did you hear that?" Mathew hissed as they walked away. Gilbert nodded, looking worried

"Maybe we should have called the police"

"And say what? Help, my headmaster is trying to take over the country? We can't get the parents to listen so why would they?" The blond pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Oh, please hurry!" Lilly called, running alongside the teachers

"But I have received no instructions! Why the pool?" the teacher asked, looking confused. Lilly just looked upset and kept running.

"Must be a stunt pulled by the Television people, oh it's just awful. The headmaster is furious!"

Suddenly terrified by the prospect of an angry Headmaster, the teacher turned to his colleagues "Quickly! Staff on the double!" he cried as the line rushed into the pool building, however the floor had been slickened with oil, and as soon as the adult's feet hit the surface of the cooking lubricant they slid and were thrown into the water. Katyusha appeared from behind the building and slammed the door, locking it. Lilly hugged her and smiled happily, everything was going amazingly.

"Come on" She petted the girl's hair affectionately "We still have work to do."

Vash meanwhile had managed to run back out of school unseen, and managed to find the host of the show. Running over and calling, the man turned laughed and fixed his head

"Sorry kid, no autographs!" and with that put his foot down, the light turning green. Vash cursed loudly as the man disappeared into the distance.

Looking over the fuses in the basement, the Japanese male was deep in thought, reaching over and turning off the power, he began to pull out the fuses at random, although making sure to definitely get the ones for the hall and shovelled them into his pocket, before hopping off the side he had balanced on and, flashlight in hand, ran up the stairs where the rest of the group was waiting.

"Good going, Kiku" the albino gave him a thumbs up and the raven haired teen seemed to smile, happy to help in the situation. The group were busy looking around when Vash came running over.

"I couldn't stop the host, sorry" he panted.

Katyusha gasped and pointed as the headmaster, Roderich and Natalya appeared.

"Run!" Mathew yelled and the group bolted off as fast as they could, running across the courtyard. They stopped as they arrived in the centre, at each of the entrances the students had gathered and were slowly moving in. Each holding the glazed look in their eyes as they moved to block in the group. They only moved aside when the Russian moved in followed by the Head boy and girl.

"Well, well" he laughed "You have been busy today da…"

He turned to Natalya "Where are the teachers?"

"In the swimming pool… I saw Katyusha lock them in there" she replied.

He turned to the Austrian "And the prefects?"

"Locked in their room"

"I have had you watched, you see" he smiled "I think you should hand over all the keys and fuses you took."

Slowly the group looked to one another, then, with a nod from the albino, they emptied their pockets of the fuses and the keys, dropping them to clink and crack against the concrete. Nodding, the head girl collected the keys while the Head boy collected the fuses.

"Go fix what they did" he instructed and with a nod they turned and made their way through the crowd. Stranded in the middle of a sea of students, it was pretty simple to see they were overpowered. Mathew clenched his fist and stepped forward

"I know what you want! And I won't have any part in it, not to help you get money!"

"You think I am after money? Oh, I am after so much more then that" he smirked and the group shivered. Katyusha was gripping onto Kiku's arm; Kiku found himself looking everywhere, trying to find a way out. Lilly buried her head in her brother's chest.

"Well that doesn't matter! I won't do it…I will get all the answers wrong!"

Still smiling, he reached forward and roughly grabbed the Canadian, dragging him to stand next to him and whispered harshly into his ear "Oh really?"

Gilbert growled as the man looked over at them, holding the Canadian close. He turned his head slightly and began to shout "Children listen closely, in front of you, in the centre of the courtyard are five straw dolls" The five of them looked to each other in panic "They are no longer needed, you are to advance on them, and tear them to pieces" he smiled with devilish intension. As soon as he finished talking, the students began to move forward arms outstretched, slowly Gilbert, Katyusha, Lilly, Vash and Kiku disappeared under the sea of uniforms, painful screams and curses. Mathew couldn't take the screams, tears forming in his eyes he grabbed at the Headmaster's coat and begged.

"Ok, I will do as you say, just don't hurt them!"

Pleased he had managed to manipulate the boy, he raised a hand "Stop" he called and the sea of children fell back, revealing the heavily beaten five lying on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Oh and Mathew, don't think that you can double cross me, your little friends there will be placed in the centre of all their classmates, double cross me and all I have to tell them is to destroy the dolls…and they will be dead."

Terrified at the prospect, he shakily nodded his head. What were they supposed to do now?

The show was fully underway, Vash looked around at the students that surrounded them, glassy eyed and staring at the stage ahead, they were in the very centre of everyone. There really was no way out, pulling his sister close as the host declared the start of the great school quiz. Mathew followed Natalya onto the stage and sat down in the middle between the head girl and Lovino, the headmaster had chosen them all due to their varied knowledge, he wanted to leave no question unanswered it seemed. Looking over to where the Headmaster was sitting, the, man just smiled and tapped his frames in warning.

The host turned to their team for the second question of the show. "Every room in my house has as many old woman in it as there are rooms, every woman knits as many socks as there are old woman, I share these out with seven of my worst enemies, giving everyone the same number and as many as possible and still have enough to cover my knees, how many have I got?"

Mathew bites his lip but reluctantly spoke, knowing the consequences fully "Four"

"Correct!" the host cheers and turned to the audience where he found the school quiet "Hey teach, something wrong with your kids? They aren't cheering"

"They can cheer if you wish" The Russian man raised a hand and the school applauded in roars of cheers and when he lowered his hand, they stopped. The Host was impressed to say the least.

"Wow, you got them well trained" he laughed and turned to the camera "It's lucky these guys aren't running the country."

At this Gilbert's eyes grew wide as the reality hit him, he turned to look at Mathew and found he had realised the same thing. This man wanted to control everyone, turn the country into what he had turned the school into. They had to do something or they were doomed. The show carried on, until both school were on 9 points each.

"Here is the final question, whoever gets this…wins" he looked to the two teams "Ready?"

Both team captains nodded and he began

"I woke up and found I could not remember the year, so I asked a man who was walking past. He told me that if you multiply my age now by my age next birthday, you'll get the year we are in" he laughed and the teams wrote down notes " I don't remember Queen Victoria, but I hope to live to the year 2000… got it? Go!"

The countdown clock started and Mathew knew the answer it was easy… but he couldn't, he just couldn't, not after he knew the fate that would occurred. He looked to the audience where Gilbert shook his head furiously; he would rather die than let the Russian have his way.

"Would you like a clue?" the host asked "It's only worth half a point but it's enough to win!"

"We will take it!" the Headmaster shouted. The host looked at him and then looked to the teams

"The clue is, Why not ask Big Brother?"

Mathew held his tongue, he had to, and he had to. That was when he noticed the Italian next to him blinked as if something connecting "I know this…" he spoke and all eyes were on him. Mathew felt his heart raced faster. "Big Brother…" Lovino mused looking at the Canadian "It's in that book"

That's when Mathew lost his breath, he had told Lovino the answer the first time he saw him and never even realised

"Its 1984" he answered confidently and the host cheered

"That's right! So home team wins" he raced up to a lever and pulled it, covering the other head in gunge as the Russian looked on, disgusted. "Ok Headmaster, you have 60 seconds to tell the viewers at home how you do it!" The Russian smiled and removed his glasses as the countdown began

"If you will look into my eyes I will tell you" he answered, removing his glasses and facing the camera "You must all be longing for some order after the chaos, someone to tell you what to do"

Mathew tried to look away, desperately fighting the urge to sleep

"You are so very tired" the Russian commented, as everyone, including the viewers at home began to fall asleep.

Kiku jumped up and started to mouth something at Mathew, but he couldn't make out the words.

"Pull the lever!" he shouted. The blond blinked and turned to the large yellow lever next to the tank. He dived on it, releasing the awaiting slime onto the headmaster, scaring him and breaking the trance over everyone. The audience roared in laughter as the Russian fumed and in the midst of the chaos he ran from the stage, leaving the show to close as if nothing had ever happened.

A few days later and the Headmaster seemed to have vanished all together. Gilbert sat at the bottom of the slide in the park, looking up at his two best friends who stared dumbfounded at him as he explained the story to them.

"So…you two don't remember anything?" Gilbert asked. They shook their heads and he laughed. "Yeah you two were like that Russian bastard's lapdogs"

"Eh? That's mean Gilbert" Antonio pouted, folding his arms. "And there are a few things… I remember the first day that guy came… so that was a few years ago but still"

"Oui, so if we ever see him again, we know to run in the opposite direction" Francis laughed.

"Well…" The albino laughed nervously "Just glad it's over. I missed you guys, having you as my enemy was so unawesome"

"We know Gil" Francis winked "so I heard you have a special someone now"

"W-well," he laughed again "Birdie is awesome. I think I'm going to take Toni's advice and ask him out".

"My advice?" the Spaniard blinked. Red eyes flashed and he nodded

"Ja, right after you admitted you have a crush on Lovino."

The Brunette went bright red "Q-que?"

The other two fell about in laughter at their friend's embarrassment. Mathew pushed open the gate to the park and smiled, waving. Gilbert jumped up and ran over to the Canadian.

"Hey, how are you?" Mathew smiled.

"It's nice to be able to talk to my brother again, saw him bring Feli home the other day… man, Luddy works fast"

Mathew laughed "Feliciano, really? And you are really making the most of using nicknames, huh?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" he laughed and turned to the slide "Toni, Franny, this is Mattie" he laughed.

Suddenly they both jumped as something slammed into the rail.

"You think I cared for that school?" The Russian laughed, madness dancing in his eyes "I am destined for greater things and I can assure you…I will not forgive you or any of your friends" Gilbert stepped in front of Mathew. "I swear you will pay for this…all of you"

And with that he turned away and stalked off, an aura of darkness heavy on the air.

Mathew swallowed hard. A nagging feeling at the back of his head. An uneasiness for the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will be the start of : The Prime Minister's Brain- this story was one i tweaked alot to include more of teh charaters I used in this story and also because I believe how a certain event plays out would never work with Canada. I hope you enjoy.<strong>


	5. The Prime Minister's Brain Arc

**Yeah so this the first chapter for the second book- The Demon Headmaster and The Prime Minister's Brain.**

**This is the story I changed alot to include more characters from the previous book because certain characters came to mind for certain events** and since i don't want to start a new story here is a summary for the second story

**Summary: The big craze at the moment is the big Competition to see who is Computer Brain Of The Year. It spreads in popularity like wildfire with kids going mental to get through to the final. Everything about this event is familiar, and the real aim of the mastermind is more deadly then first imagined**

**enjoy**

* * *

><p>The school holidays had just begun and since the swift departure of the Russian Headmaster the neighbourhood slowly became what could be consider a normal society. A lot of parents questioned the change after years of good behaviour however when the students all expressed what a control freak the previous Head of school was, several conspiracy theories from beating the kids to slavery at the school suddenly sprouted and blossomed fairly quickly. But only the pupils really knew what happened, regardless of the lack of memory that most possessed therefore they all knew that telling the parents of what had really occurred during the years of education, would be only be dismissed as farfetched and unbelievable.<p>

"Ve~ I'm bored…" Feliciano sprawled out on the sofa that lay in the study of the Beilschmidt household. Ludwig sighed, removing his glasses. He turned to the Italian laying there, just staring at the ceiling.

"Well, I am nearly done, so if you want, we can go out somewhere?" he suggested, causing an excited squeal from the brunette. Within seconds, Gilbert was at the door, looking confused.

"I heard squealing! What the hell are you doing to him, Luddy?" he asked, looking between the two. The blond went bright red instantly but Feli jumped up and down, excited

"Ludwig says we can into town when he is done"

"Oh really? Well, take me with because I am bored" he groaned. Feli blinked and looked confused

"Is Mattie not free?" he asked and Gilbert spluttered a little and turned 180 degrees as if to leave before turning back completing a 360 degree turn on the spot before replying

"Well, I don't know what that has to do with anything BUT Mathew is having some foster meeting to see whether he is going to stay here permanently or not"

"If you want to come out with us then that's fine, we are only going to the centre of town"

So that is how Ludwig found himself walking along with Feliciano hanging off his arm, which he pretended it wasn't making him nervous or express any feelings towards the Italian, while his brother walked on the other side of him, literally poking his cheek over and over and teasing him for various things. Eventually to the blond's relief, they made their way into the centre of town.

The Town centre was a large pedestrianised area surrounded by small shops, nothing too chain store but large specialist shops that meant the area was visited frequently by shoppers in the area. Right now, it was taken over by the school kids, trying to escape the responsibilities of school set homework or general parents nagging to do chores and other things. The albino laughed and looked around, noticing two people he had not expected to see. Young Lilly bounced along, skipping next to her brother, who appeared to be carrying a couple of bags of food. Most likely chores set by his father.

"Hey Gilbert!" she smiled "Are you here about the contest?" she asked as they approached the trio

"A contest?" Ludwig asked, seeing as the two next to him had both become excited over the idea of a contest "I have not heard of anything"

"Yeah, check this out" Vash replied, putting the bags down and fishing into them revealing a plastic covered cardboard case that held the words- Computer Brain Of The Year- a green and a small octopus was printed underneath also in the same green.

Gilbert looked over the disk, taking it from Vash and inspecting it, turning it over and reading the back. "So, beat the game with a score of over 10,000 points to make it through to the next round? Seems simple enough"

"Yeah, they were giving these out at the supermarket. Everyone is trying it, you should head over there and have a go, you never know you might win!" Lilly seemed excited and jumped up and down. "I'm actually really good at technology so games are easy for me."

"Come on Luddy, let's go get a disc and give it a go, might help pass the time" Gilbert sniggered "It looks awesome!"

It seemed that the game was meant to start off a contest setting off a chain of computer playing throughout the country. The streets slowly became unusually quiet as every child in town retracted to the glowing screens of their computers as they all set to beat one another and rank highest on the online scoring system and not just to get the needed 10,000 point score, which seemed just out of reach for most. However, most found that even once they had gotten past the needed score that the urge to play didn't lessen. Ludwig came home one day to find his brother had spent all day playing it again and he had fallen asleep at the computer. Lifting the albino from the chair and laying him on the sofa, the blond looked back to the game, having yet to play, settled himself in the chair and stared at the game on the screen. Reaching for the mouse and clicking on the restart button, he read the instructions and the game began.

The game was a treasure hunt it seemed, Ludwig thought as he began to rapidly press buttons in an attempt to avoid oncoming rocks. He could understand the addictiveness of such a fast paced game as he progressed further and further. Suddenly the screen went black and displayed the second round. The scene changed and the game took place under the sea, fighting against an octopus. A large green octopus appeared, lazily flicking its tentacles. The blond had no idea why, but suddenly his heart was racing and a competitive urge was building within him. Whatever bug was biting people, the competitive streak over the contest was spreading far. Apart from two people it seemed.

"SO every fucker in the area has the game…and every fucker also wants to get to the next round of this stupid contest?" The irritable older Italian asked, hanging upside down from the monkey bars in the park, staring at his brother as he explained the game, since the elder had been forced into a summer school for the first week of the holidays, and after visiting a few friends and seeing the game first hand, had had a few questions about it. He was leaning on the railing around the area and sighed, hugging his chest slightly.

"Si…even Ludwig is playing it…" Feliciano replied "Is Antonio playing it too?"

At the mention of the name Lovino went wide eyed; however since the blood rushing to his head from hanging upside down had already turned it red, his blush was hidden "Why would I know? I know he has the game, I tried it, it's nothing special, but he might be into it"

"Well I heard the second round will be announced soon, so people should calm down right?" Feliciano asked. Lovino gripped the bars, dragged his legs round and swung himself back upright.

"Yeah…cos at least then they have no reason to play it or something I guess."

The day of the second round approached, the school was in fact the place for people in this area to attend the second round of the contest. Gilbert sat outside the familiar building and stared at the invite in front of him. He and about 20 others had received the invitations after achieving the objectives set from the first round. The card he held was silver in colour and displayed the octopus from the CD in a black print.

"You know, no matter how much you look at it, it isn't going to set on fire."

The red eyes glided up to meet the smiling face of the Canadian, who leant over him.

"Birdie! You're back!" He cried and leapt forward, hugging the male. He knew that maybe he had over reacted a little to seeing his friend after two weeks of being away so he pulled away, looking a little flustered.

"Glad to see I was missed!" Mattie laughed, almost losing his footing. He fished the card from the man's grip and looked over it "Is this the game thing I heard about from Feli?"

"Yeah it's awesome!" Gilbert yelled, striking a pose "And yours truly is going to be the winner!" he sniggered.

"Well, well, mon ami, you will have to get past me first" the two looked over, seeing the French teen holding a similar invite delicately between his fingers.

"Franny! I didn't know you were into video games" Gilbert smiled, embracing his best friend. Francis laughed and snuck a hand to grope the silver haired male, who jumped back in surprise. Glaring at him a little, he laughed it off.

"Neither did I but as soon as I played it, I just had to keep going."

Mathew blinked, thinking this over. It seemed everyone had this opinion but then, noticing the clock, he laughed "Well, it may be neither of you if you don't get in there."

Inside, the hall had been decorated in black and greens to match the theme of the game as well as to give off an air of mystery. The place was full of computers where kids of all ages were setting themselves up and spectators littered the room, talking to the competitors as well as each other, discussing what was happening and who they deemed the most deserving to win.

Inside, Ludwig and Feli were sat on the side, talking when Mathew was spotted by the Italian who rushed straight over and hugged him.

"Mattie, we missed you! Did the meeting go well?" He bounced a little "Are you staying with the Williams'?"

"Well, I am now officially Mathew Williams!" the Canadian laughed. Gilbert felt a strange skipping in his chest. That new development made him very happy, considering that every time he tried to tell the boy how he felt, he chickened out…or discovered a reason as to why that particular point was too unawesome to tell him. Mathew looked around the hall.

"So are you here to cheer on Gilbert?"

"Si! And Antonio!" The teen responded throwing his arms into the air.

"Antonio? Mr really good at sports…is also competing and managed to get to round 2 of a video game contest?" Gilbert spluttered. Feli nodded and pointed over to where the Spaniard was standing, leant against the computer table, his hands gently on either side of the other Italian's waist.

"Ok, that is unfair is there nothing that guy can't win?"

"Well you know Tonio, always the competitive type." Francis laughed, looking over the affectionate reactions the Spaniard was given his conversational partner "Did our friend get some action while our backs were turned?" Francis mused, leaning on Gilbert who shrugged. Feliciano laughed.

"Tonio and fratello are going out now. You see, we went to see Tonio and Lovi got so angry that he wasn't paying him any attention because he was busy trying to beat his own score of something like 15,000, I don't know, I wasn't listening, anyway fratello was really angry and wanting attention or something so he yelled, cursed, told him his goldfish was dead, threatened to kill his goldfish, pretended to eat his goldfish and even that didn't work" The Italian laughed "However what did get his attention was a very loud, very upset sounding –' Ti amo bastard, stop ignoring me'- almost instantly, Tonio spun round in his chair, stared wide eyed at fratello and cheered very loudly, ve~ so romantic."

They watched as his brother looked embarrassed and made his way over to the group, hands shoved quite violently into his pockets as a woman came over the loudspeaker.

"The second round is about to begin. All contestants may take their places."

Sitting themselves down at the computers, the screens lit up with a replica of the game, the green octopus wiggling on screen staring with lifeless eyes.

"The second round is a modified version of round one, ten times harder, one life, lose it and you're out. All you have to do is complete this is the fastest time possible, we will begin in five!"

The crowd began to count down with the woman as the contestants hovered over the keyboards, preparing for an assault.

"And go!" the host called over excitedly as the contestants began to play. Even the crowd could feel the tension of it as, one after another, people lost the game and were forced to leave the floor.

"Ve~ go Toni!" Feliciano yelled, waving a tiny Spanish flag. Mattie smiled.

"Did Antonio give that to you?"

"I wish" Lovino cut in, rolling his eyes "Most people collect stamps or little dog statues or some normal crap but my brother collects miniature flags of different countries"

"Si!" Feli laughed then producing a flag for the kingdom of Prussia "Go Gilbert!"

Mathew blinked, looking at the black and white flag, a little unsure to the action when he heard the younger German clear his throat to get his attention. Pushing his glasses up his nose, the Canadian looked at the other.

"Bruder likes to claim he is Prussian, you might want to know that" Ludwig groaned, folding his arms.

10 minutes into the game the albino jumped up and cheered loudly. The first in the room to complete the game, 5 minutes later the Spaniard sat back in the chair, looking happy with himself, breathing as if he had held his breath for the time it took him. Francis was next to look victorious, stretching and flexing his fingers proud to have finished, followed by an excited Lilly, who cheered a little loudly. Many were surprised at this, seeing as no one even knew she was there until the blond jumped up and down, then they noticed Vash on the other side smiling at his sister, although a little embarrassed by her over the top childish display, even if it was utterly adorable. Slowly the contest went on until there was no one left. Only then did the host re-appear at the front of the room, clapping.

"Congratulations to those who won their game! However you won't find out yet if you are through, after all there is another second round to still be done elsewhere in the country, the top ten players overall will move onto the next round. So fingers crossed and hope to see you there!"

"Somehow, that felt anticlimactic" Gilbert muttered, stretching.

"Well, I still found it fun~" Antonio laughed "And it shouldn't be too long si?"

A few days later, the top ten gamers were brought up on a screen for the director. He smiled upon seeing the list. Noticing the one in first place was the familiar cocky looking Albino. Nothing but dreams of controlling the brat came to mind

"Let us invite them, they are the key to the future after all"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the second story- i still need to read the third book so after this arc it may be a while before i update but hopefully it will turn out fine<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hopefully i will get the rest of this story up before long- i may end up stealing friend's interweb to do it so if takes a while i apologise**

* * *

><p>Francis stared long and hard at the invitation, mesmerised by the fact he was invited to the final round. His parents were discussing things when he pushed the invite in front of them.<p>

"It says I need a Salamander computer…you are going to get me it" He was taken back a little by the threat in his voice. His parents looked shocked at him.

"Francis" his mother spoke "We have always tried to get you what you want…but those computers are not cheap…you will just have to miss this one"

"No!" he yelled and stamped his foot "You do not understand, I need to go! Why are you being so unfair?"

"Unfair!" his father yelled back "We have done nothing but what was best for you"

"Well, obviously you haven't, because this is what is best for me! Why are you ruining my life!" the teen yelled, before running off from the kitchen, up to his room and slamming the door. Breathing hard for a few seconds, he slowly made his way to the bed as guilt set in. Bring his knees to his chest, he bit his lip. Why had he acted like that? Why was he so desperate to go?

**~The man who can keep order~**

They all sat in the Spaniard's living room staring at the identical invitations. Lilly, Gilbert, Francis and Antonio had all been invited to the next round of the competition, all feeling guilty about their behaviour towards their parents.

"So you all got mad because your parents initially refused to let you go?" Mattie tried to reason with them "It's what happens, you all got excited and the prospect of not going made you upset and angry, you just accidently directed it at your parents."

"Never shouted at Mutti like that before" Gilbert muttered, thinking over the occurrence "I even threatened Ludwig so I know that wasn't right". Mathew sighed, looking between the deflated teens.

"But it's natural, I mean this is a big deal. The contest is for the Computer Brain of the Year, once it's over, we can think of something really really nice to do to say thank you to all your parents, ok?"

Antonio gripped his trouser leg and then got up, heading to the open kitchen to refill their drinks, leaving the silence to continue.

"Ve~ Kiku says that he agrees with Mathewsan" Feli imputed, receiving a few odd looks. Ludwig leant over the brunette and looked at the laptop that sat on his knees.

"It says Mathew-san, it's a term of respect Feliciano"

There was an oh of realisation from the Italian as he continued to communicate to the Japanese teen. Kiku had gone back to Japan to visit family over the summer, however had requested that he was to be kept up to date, regardless of the time difference.

"So he thinks the fact that we all went raging on our parents is normal?" Gilbert asked. Feli nodded. He laughed.

"Oh ok, so it's normal to get as angry as we did" a snarky tone could be heard in his voice as he placed a hand on the table "by the way Tonio, is this new? Because I swear you had a different table here last time"

The Spaniard paled and replaced the glasses to the table.

"Si" was all he said as he walked back to the kitchen area. The albino turned to the Italian with a look of 'of really?' on his face.

Lovino sighed, standing up from where he had sat down behind the sofa "So what are you going to do? Mope around here about a tantrum you had?" he reached over towards the drinks and Mathew passed him one "Or are you actually going to go? You heard the very creepy woman with the too large eyes at the second round, only 10 places, and you got four…"

"Awwwww Lovi, I didn't know you cared" Gilbert laughed, grabbing his curl playfully

"No!" he yelled, yanking away "I just mean you might as well fucking go."

"I guess…" Lilly looked at the floor "And at least this way none of us are going on our own, right?"

They all looked to one another and slowly the mood lightened, the youngest was right, they were together. So regardless of what had occurred to them, they knew as long as they stuck as a group, it would be fine.

"Ve~ why don't we all go? It would be like an adventure!" Feliciano threw his hands in the air

"Si, that is a wonderful idea!" Antonio laughed and looked hopefully over at Lovino, who tried to look the other way.

"Alright I'll go, just stop looking at me like that bastard!"

"Ok so it's a plan, on Monday all those wanting to go down and cheer on the awesome me" he looked around "And the rest of them, meet at the station at 7! Got a long way to go after all!"

**~can rule the world~**

And thus Monday came and they managed to arrive at the appointed building. It was a tall building, black in colour and sent a shiver down the spine. It stood out from all the other buildings, alone like an island.

"it says we have to go place our hand on the pad to gain access" Lilly read the instructions before skipping ahead to the large door, it was the only thing close to the entrance but it just looked like a wall with a hand scan on it.

"Lilly…let me try first" Vash stepped forward, narrowing his eyes; he didn't like this… something seemed wrong. He stepped forward and placed his hand on hand print and felt a tingle.

"I have not the permission to grant you access, please leave" A voice rang out. He grumbled

"I guess only contestants can enter…" Francis mused "But how do they know our hand prints?"

Vash turned to Gilbert and pointed "You better look after my sister!" he growled. Feeling a little intimidated, the red eyed male nodded.

"Come on, we might as well go in" Antonio smiled, turning and hugging Lovino, kissing his forehead, before striding up to the hand print and swallowing before slowly placing his hand on the scanner.

"Antonio, welcome. You may enter" Suddenly, a screen closed around him and when it opened, the Spaniard was gone. There was a period of silence as the shock of the vanishing Spanish teen sank in.

"Antonio?" Lovino yelled "What the fuck! How is he meant to get out?"

"Calm down, mon ami" Francis winked "I will look after your boyfriend" he laughed a little nervously at the boy's blush before running up to the door and scanning himself in, disappearing like Antonio had before. Gilbert let Lilly go first, feeling her nerves slowly getting the better of her and then followed, catching one last glimpse at the group before they disappeared. Next thing he knew he was falling forward and colliding with Francis.

"Please head towards the light" the voice spoke again.

"Give me a second to get my awesome back up to scratch" he muttered. Just ahead of the four, they could see a small white light in front of a pair of sliding doors.

"Must be an elevator" Francis shrugged. The doors opened as they approached. Inside there were no buttons or maps of the building, just a large screen with a rippling green display on it. Keeping his hand on Lilly's shoulder, Antonio led her in, feeling her unease at being away from her brother. Gilbert was the last to get in behind Francis.

"So erm…how do we know what floor to get off on?" he asked as he entered. They all seemed to be searching for some clue when a strange whirring noise was heard.

The green screen slowly began to display the image of an octopus like in the game, its calm expression and smooth movement the only image. Gilbert blinked and found himself staring at the image. He never felt the lift begin to move but it seemed to be taking them where they needed to go. Like the octopus was guiding them. All four of them stood in silence, unmoving and calm.

**~the man who can stand disorder~**

"Vash, come back ve~" Feli rushed after the boy as he ran ahead in the car park of the building, The Swiss male had spent two seconds staring at the door his sister had gone through before declaring something was amiss and he was going in to find her. The rest of them raced after him, hoping to coax the crazy out of him.

"Feliciano, get back here! Why are you following him?" Ludwig called but it was like trying to convince a dog not to chase a cat. Lovino was out of breath but continued after them

"For once I agree with the bastard, fratello come back!"

"Come on guys, we can't just sneak in!" Mathew was at the back of the queue, looking around for security or anything but strangely he found none.

Vash meanwhile, was currently climbing into a skip and looking up a chute that led into it.

"This seems to be the only way into the building since the only other door has that damn hand scanner" He spoke, pointing to a back entrance nearby.

Looking disgusted at the bin, Lovino yanked his brother back, who seemed content on following the man. Mattie sighed, climbed up and looked where the man was looking.

"You can't be expecting us to crawl up the rubbish chute? That's just stupid!" He protested and received a look from Vash in return "I know you want to find your sister but think things through! She is safe, right?"

"There's a car coming!" Ludwig yelled, noticing the blacked out windows of an unknown vehicle pull into the car park. Grabbing both Italian's without thinking, he chucked them into the skip and jumped in after, despite several very vocal protests, he and Vash peeked over the top of the container looking at the car as it pulled up at the door. Mathew dragged Feliciano up, as he had landed head first in the bin, allowing him to breathe.

At that point, six men and women in white coats marched out the door and lined up, awaiting the person in the car. Ludwig shivered, something about this felt familiar.

"This is all very déjà vu right now" Lovino grumbled, pulling himself from the pile of god knows what to look over the edge, his brother gripping to the shirt on the elder's back to keep upright.

The car door opened and out stepped the man in charge, who greeted the staff that came to meet him.

It was probably the first time in history that five people skipped heartbeats and lost breath at the same time. A deep feeling in the pit of their stomach panged as they recognised the man and began to truly worry for the people they knew were trapped inside.

**~can be free~**

Regaining his senses, Francis blinked and looked to the others in the lift with him. They all seemed to be feeling the same strange feeling, like waking up. But there was little time to think over what had occurred as the doors behind them opened up, revealing a room with ten computers in it, two rows of four computers with one on each end of the rows. Inside they met the other finalists to the contest.

There was a dark brown haired male who had his hair tied back in a ponytail. Gilbert had to admit his heart missed a bit as for a second as he thought Lan was in the room, but when he spoke it was obviously not her. He seemed to be talking to another male who had a curl with what appeared to be a face in it. The boy with the curl seemed overly affectionate to the male Lan look-a-like, expressing attention that the other didn't really want. Across the room, looking over the computer, was another male with shoulder length brunette hair and at the back of the room was a male with blond, near white hair who seemed to be scowling constantly. There were two people fussing over a computer who looked similar in facial structure, a man who Antonio seemed to take an instant dislike to, with hair defied gravity and stuck up in the hair. The other was a female with a cute kitty like face, her hair tied back in a green ribbon, and they were both blonde it seemed. The girl quickly ran over and giggling, welcomed them

"Hey there, my name is Femke. I came here with my brother Orlando, can you believe two geniuses in the family?" she laughed warmly and pointed to the spare computers "Those are for you guys, Yao can help you set up your Salamanders"

The ponytailed male looked over and nodded.

"Sure, I can do that aru" he got up and followed by the other male took Lilly's computer from her and began to programme it into the larger terminal.

"Hey there! I'm Yong Soo" the affectionate male introduced himself "The quiet moody one there is _Njáll and the guy with the brown hair over there is Toris"_

_Lilly smiled and bowed her head "Hi my name is Lilly, this is Antonio, Francis and Gilbert"_

_Yao finished putting all the computers in and smiled_

_"Ok you guys are all set, apparently we are waiting for the director to get here aru" he spoke grabbing Yong Soo by the back of his jacket and dragging him back to the two seats at the front. _

_"Please return to your seats, the Director is arriving" the computerised voice chimed._

_Toris took the seat behind Yao whereas Lilly took the seat next to him. Francis took the seat next to Antonio and Femke took the seat across from him with Njáll next to her. The back two screens were occupied by Gilbert and Orlando. They were all facing a desk and a large screen._

_"Please be silent" the voice spoke as the doors opened and six white coats walked in. The Director behind them._

_"Welcome finalists"_

The voice made the four of them freeze, suddenly recognising the sound like remembering a bad dream.

The familiar scarf swished past them and Gilbert felt the need to sink down into his seat, wanting to disappear. When the man reached the front, he turned and smiled that innocent smile.

The Russian man.

"So I guess that means we are going up" Mathew sighed, looking up the long metal shaft "I can't see the end though…goes a long way"

"So how do we get up it?" the younger Italian asked, noting the lack of hand holds.

"Simple" Vash stated, chucking his backpack down behind the bin "Back to this wall" he patted the side of the tube, making the metal echo "And push with your legs"

"But what if I fall! Ve…" Feli whimpered and the German put his hands on the male's shoulders

"I will go last…I will catch you if you fall"

Vash nodded and climbed into the tube followed by Lovino, then Mathew and Feliciano and finally Ludwig. It was hard work, but they slowly began to make their way up the long rubbish chute.

Back in the computer room, the Director looked them over, pushing his frames up his nose.

"I am so happy to find such smart people" he laughed "Especially to see some faces I haven't seen in so long" he looked up and over the faces "You don't need to hide Gilbert, I know you are there"

The albino huffed and straightened himself up in the chair.

"You will go for lunch in half an hour, in front of you is a booklet on how to use the Salamander, at lunch you will learn it all"

"What?" Yao snapped, looking through the thick booklet "That's impossible!"

"Silence!" The Director frowned. Francis bit his lip, willing the Chinese teen to be quiet

"Anyone can see this is something impossible and I refuse to even attempt such a thing aru."

The Russian growled and raising his hand, three of the white coats surrounded the male and yanked him from his seat. He struggled against them, but they forced him into the elevator. When the doors closed, the Director smiled.

"You are here to work for me, remember that, disobedience will cause you to be removed and kept elsewhere until this is over"

"This is a creepy set up" Orlando mumbled. Lilly looked to Gilbert, terrified. He smiled, trying to be supportive

"It will be ok, Lilly" he told her, even though he didn't fully believe it himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Back for a short while to upload this! I hope it will tie you over til mid week this week when i get internet**

* * *

><p>"Nothing!" Vash yelled, looking into a store room from the chute and then decided to keep climbing.<p>

"My legs are on fucking fire bastard, how much further!" Lovino grunted, trying to keep going.

It felt like they had been climbing for hours, even though it had only been minutes.

"I can't do this!" Feliciano yelled. The German sighed and continued to encourage him as they climbed.

"We should be there soon!" Mathew yelled down, biting his lip a little, praying he was right.

"You better be grateful for this bruder" Ludwig grumbled as they pushed on.

The Director dismissed the group of nine for lunch; they all got up and stood in front of the elevator. Lilly was hanging on to the silver haired male as the others came up behind them.

"This is worst then school" Femke complained, stomping her foot.

"This was what our school used to be like" Antonio grumbled. The Icelandic male made a tutting noise

"He said he knew you…" he spoke, looking at the male as if enquiring more information, and Antonio looked to Francis for help so the French teen laughed and leant on _Njáll._

_"Believe me mon ami, you don't want to know"_

_The doors opened and the finalists stepped inside, followed by two of the coats in white. As soon as they entered the small space, the rippling screen began to display the octopus again. Once again the eyes of everyone in their fell upon it and became once again oblivious to the movement of the lift._

Vash peered through the next vent to see a machine that appeared to be making food from raw stuff, instantly cooking it.

"That…is actually amazing"

"What is?" a very tired and annoyed voice called from down the tube. Ignoring them, Vash pushed the grate away, only to see the rubbish shoot on the machine extend towards him

"Crap! Hold on, rubbish is coming!" he yelled "better keep your mouths closed"

"What?" the three below chimed in chorus. But there was little time to answer back as the waterfall of potato peelings and left over broth poured down over them. They gripped on desperately to practically nothing to stop them from sliding, but eventually the food slowed and disappeared.

"Vash?" the disgruntled voice of the Italian sounded.

He sighed "What is it Lovino?"

"You better get the fucking hell out of this chute through that opening before we get dumped on again or I swear I will-"

"Alright, I get it!" The blonde groaned, pulling himself from the duct and rolling out onto the floor.

The food rolled out on a conveyor belt and was served to the people left. They were many protests and complaints as the food was large in quantity and was all pre-programmed.

"They are treating us like we are exactly the same" Toris noticed. biting into a new potato and recoiling from the cold taste.

"But we aren't the same" Lilly sighed. poking at the food.

"This may be a bit late to ask this but" Gilbert asked grimacing at the food and apparently just trying to pretend it wasn't there "Does anyone remember how we got here?"

"We came up in the lift stupid" Orlando spoke through the food in his mouth. Then there were a lot of confused looks

"Or down…" Yong Soo spoke absent mindedly.

"So no one really remembers" Gilbert spoke "this is unawesome"

"To be honest the only thing I remember is the Octopus" the Spaniard mused.

Suddenly there were noises of agreement rippled over the room.

"Yeah, once I see the octopus I just…switch off" Femke spoke thoughtfully, finger to her cheek. Gilbert growled and gripped his sleeve

"The bastard knew he couldn't get everyone through his hypnosis alone" he hissed to Francis "So he used technology, like subliminal messages or electro waves or something"

"Well, what are you supposed to expect from me, Gil?" Francis hissed back "I wasn't like you, it's not like I can stomp over and expect to get an answer! I am susceptible to his… talent"

"I think we should lay low for a bit longer, just till we know what his plan is" Gilbert sighed "I just wish we could contact the others but we are under constant watch…" He looked around at the white coats. Francis nodded as the voice to finish lunch came over the tannoy.

Mathew looked over at the machine as it powered down. It was all so high tech and ordered. Feliciano was being sat in one corner, eating some of the pudding he had stolen from the machine when he thought no one was looking. His brother caught him but instead decided to share the food.

Vash was looking at what appeared to be an elevator in the corner, the same hand print symbol from the front door. Ludwig walked over to the male.

"This seems to be the only way through the building" Ludwig sighed "But if it needs a hand scan it may not let us use it" Vash seemed to agree but still raised his hand to hover over it.

"Vash!" Mathew yelled, bringing everyone's attention to the male "Don't! We have no idea what it will do"

"I have to for my sister" he sighed and placed his hand there. There was a slight beeping then a blinding light, causing them to cover their eyes.

Mattie was worried about the male for a second but when the light faded, his suspicions were confirmed. Where the Swiss man had stood, there was an empty space. Feli screamed, only to be calmed by a freaked out Lovino, which seemed to do little good, but they managed to get him to stop screaming as loud.

"So, now what do we do? We are stuck on this floor!"

"Simple…" Ludwig sighed "We keep going"

The German turned and walked back over to the grate, sliding in to try and see how far up there was to go.

"Look, I can see another grate a little further up; I know if we keep going we can make it"

"But" Feli trembled a little "What if they are watching us…and know we are here?"

"We… we have to take that chance, Feli" Mathew bit his lip "Gil, Toni, Francis and Lilly are all trapped here, even if they know we are here we have to keep going, they would never give up on us, and think of it as a way of repaying Gilbert and Lilly for helping us get control of the school again"

There was a long period of silence and then Lovi sighed.

"You make one hell of a convincing argument bastard, come on fratello… we have a lot more climbing to do"

A few floors later and Mathew crawled out into what appeared to be a stock room. He looked around as he could hear a beeping noise. He heard Feliciano crawl out behind him, looking around with interest.

"Ve~ where are we?" he asked, before jumping on the Canadian, terrified, as a large robot appeared carrying a box of rice "What is it?"

"It looks like a sorting machine"

"But how does it know what to do?" Feli asked, his fear suddenly replaced with childish curiosity as followed the robot around the corner as it glided from view.

Ludwig and Lovino appeared from the grate shortly after, exhausted. The Italian leant against the wall

"Oh goody…another room that doesn't have any sign of who we are fucking looking for"

"Where is Feliciano?" Ludwig asked noticing the missing energy of the younger. Mattie opened his mouth to speak when Feli's scream once again filled the air. All the three of their heart's raced in horror as the robot reappeared with the flailing Italian in his grips.

"Holy… Fratello what did you do!" Lovino yelled. running over. Ludwig had to hold him back before he ripped apart the machine with his bare hands

"Fratello, help!" the younger cried out as it shone a red light on the boy's body "what is it doing?"

"I think it's looking for his barcode so he can stack him" the German replied

"So it should put him down when he finds he hasn't got one?" Mattie asked hopefully, as the three of them followed the machine around.

"More likely… it will sound an alarm" the blond responded

Meanwhile back in the computer room, they were all sat in silence waiting for the director to return. The doors opened and the Russian stepped into the room, continuing to walking till he was at the front, smiling and prepared to tell them more instructions.

"Now you must prepare to work, this is the reason you are here da" he laughed a little, looking over the room "I will explain."

"Please…sir" Orlando interrupted, standing up. Everyone looked at him "I have a question"

"Questions are a waste of time. I will tell you all you need to know, now sit down"

"But sir" he persisted and the Director growled a little

"If you speak again, you will be punished. Now sit down"

Femke looked worried and turned to her brother, a begging look in her eyes.

"Believe me, it is better if you sit down" Francis tried to appeal to the man. But he shook his head

"I am sorry but I have to ask…"

A flick of the wrist and the white coats were upon him. He fought against the men, screaming the house down.

"You won't get away with this! Don't help him" he cried as he was dragged into the lift "Don't look at the octopus, don't look!" he clamped his eyes shut as the octopus appeared and the lift doors closed. Femke looked devastated, a hand brought to her lips, trembling a little.

"Hey…" Antonio smiled, trying to calm her down "He will be ok…you'll get to see him again"

She gave him a weak smile in return and looked forward. The Director was smiling again, happy with his order.

"Now, your task" he moved behind his desk and typed into the keyboard. On the blue screen behind him the computer screen seemed to be connecting to something "Your Salamanders you brought are not connected to the super Salamander that runs this whole building. It has developed a code and a password to its system. Your task…is to break through it" he turned to his chair and sat into it "You are all here because you were chosen for your computer skills, your quick reflexes and your puzzle solving abilities so… crack the code…or solve the password, and get in…and you will win…but know this…those taken will not be returned until you solve it"

Those left looked to each other in worry. Gilbert cursed under his breath, more blackmail…but what else could they do

"You may begin" he spoke and instantly the sound of keyboards chorused.

An hour past and the constant beeping of the access denied screen caused a large headache in most there.

"Francis, what are we supposed to do?" the Spaniard asked in a low whisper

"Unfortunately, I can't answer that, if we speak up we go wherever Orlando and Yao went…but we can't help him, there is something going on here!"

"Si, I agree, but the beeping is driving me crazy!" he spoke, motioning to the screens displaying Access Denied and making a strange beeping noise.

Lilly looked over at the conversation and whispered

"But if we don't help him…we won't get them back either and we won't be able to leave!"

The two teens looked at her and sighed, she was right, it was an endless loop

"Someone get me down ve~!" the Italian yelled as the machine began to beep faster and faster

"We have to do something or we are all in for it!" Mattie yelled, whatever the beeping meant, the raising in pitch was in no way good"

Lovino suddenly chucked a box at his brother "Show it that!" he cried, Feli groaned, feeling it hit him.

"What was that for?" Ludwig asked, suspecting the boy just wanted to throw something at his brother. Which was a little true as Feli turned over the box and the laser hit the code.

"It wants a bar code so give it a barcode!"

Suddenly the machine began to move extending upwards before the higher shelves. In shock the Italian dropped the box. Mattie raced after the machine concerned

"Now what is it doing?" he asked. The German scooped up the box

"Well…putting him with the rest of the pasta" he commented, looking at the contents on the side. Gently, the claw released the Italian on the top shelf with other pasta boxes before it moved on. Feli froze in place and gripped onto a nearby bar.

"Get me down from here!" he yelled, terrified. Ludwig groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose

"I'll go see if I can find a rope…" he turned away then stopped "Feliciano, what can you see up there?"

"Does that really matter bastard?" Lovino growled although you could hear the worry in his voice.

"Well he might see a rope" the German explained. Feli looked around him and started relaying what was in his view"

"I see…Peas, erm…and carrots….and rice"

"Damn it fratello, we don't want a fucking shopping list!" Lovino snapped and Feli recoiled

"But that's all I can see!" he whined "that and the ceiling and the lift"

He looked over to where the lift was and suddenly the light came on, signalling it was opening "The lift! Someone is coming!"

Mattie, Ludwig and Lovi quickly dived in all different directions scrambling for a hiding space and Feli built up a disguise made out of pasta boxes as the door's opened and the tall haired male burst from it followed swiftly by the white coats as he scrambled to find a hiding place himself.

He rushed around the shelves until he came across the place where Mathew was hiding they both did a double take but seeing as they both recognised neither was a threat. Orlando looked around, before leaning in.

"The Director is dangerous! He is evil! Don't look at the Octopus!"

He yelled and then he was spotted by the white coats that chased him in a corner and grabbed him roughly dragging him back towards the elevator. Mattie watched his pulse racing and his breath coming out in pants all from fear as the struggling blond was dragged back into the lift, the doors closing and him disappearing. There was a moment of silence as they all considered if it was safe to come out. Mattie turned and found a load of bags containing ropes, grabbing a few; he headed back to where Feli was hiding. Their first priority was getting him down.

Antonio stared long and hard at the screen, this really was getting too repetitive. Completely bored he absentmindedly typed

'Knock knock'

Into the keyboard and hit enter, waiting expectantly for the access denied. But instead the words

'Who's there?'

Appeared. Blinking in surprise he looked around himself at the others and noticed that everyone was concentrating on their screen only. Biting his lip, he typed in the response of a joke he had been told by his father that morning before leaving.

'Dinah'

'Dinah who'

'Dynamite boom!'

He stared patiently at the screen and it responded

'Ha Ha that was funny. Tell us another. '

Tell it another? The computer was asking him to tell it jokes? This was beyond weird but he continued regardless.

'Knock knock'

'Who's there?'

'Owen'

'Owen who?'

'Owen you going to let me in?'

'Ha Ha That was funny. Tell us another.'

Antonio internally groaned, this beat the bleeping of the access denied screen but he was suddenly stuck in a loop telling the computer jokes. Perhaps that meant he was nearly there. Gilbert on the other hand had resorted to pressing random keys and making random words. He had decided long ago he wasn't going to do anything this man told him to do and threat or not he was still going to make it harder for the man. After all, he had once said he would rather die than help that man get his way in the world, he wasn't about to change that philosophy.

The same message came up for Antonio

'Ha Ha That was funny. Tell us another'

He had never wanted to throw a machine against a wall more than he did now. Annoyance fuelling his thinking he typed

'Knock knock'

'Who's there?'

'Olga'

'Olga who?'

'Olga mad if I don't get off this loop'

He pressed entered and waited again. Suddenly the screen went blank and for a second the Spaniard thought he had broken the computer. Then the screen reappeared and what Antonio saw caused his heart to stop

'Prime Minister: Private Information

Access to Prime Minister


	8. The Prime Minister's brain end

**Had this on my computer for a while. Please excuse the grammar problems but I felt it was only fair for you guys to see the ending of the second arc. Still trying to hunt down the third book for the story so if anyone can help please contact me**

* * *

><p>Antonio continued to stare in horror at the screen before him. What was he meant to do? Now he knew what the Russian was after how could he help him get this? There wasn't much time to think as Femke screeched in delight jumping up from her seat. The Director looked over to her wondering what the disruption was about. The Spaniard became panicked and looked between Francis and Gilbert looking for help but they just looked as shocked as he was, partly due to what they were breaking into and partly because of all people Antonio was the one who solved it.<p>

"Oh Antonio! You are brilliant you did it! Now we can see Orlando again!" she continued to cheer. The Director was smiling again as he walked over from his desk. Feeling his heart beat mercilessly against his chest, his eyes darted around for a way out. As the man neared him in a panic he hit the ESC key clearing the screen and bringing the previous log in screen up. The Belgian girl couldn't believe what he had done and all he could do was stare at the floor.

The Russian stood by his screen and the teen could feel the gaze burn into him.

"Well well Antonio… am I to believe you solved my problem?" he leant over and looked at the blank screen "Apparently not"

Femke was furious at what Antonio had done she jumped over "He has!" she protested "I saw it! The title said Prime Minister Private Information!"

Gilbert could have punched her. She was being so selfish at that moment in time. Yes her brother had been taken away but could she not figure out that if Antonio had cleared the screen there had to be another reason other than his love to randomly type in words into a computer?

"So you have found the password?" he asked, the Spaniard still refused to move his eyes from the floor. "I should congratulate you, the computer predicted that one of you would crack the system in three days so you have gone beyond expectation" Antonio dared a look at the Russian, anger present in his eyes "so why is your screen blank? Answer me"

He growled and was up on his feet daring the man. "You don't think I figured it out? That we have been trying to hack into the Prime Minister's computer? All so you can get in to see him and take over?"

There were hushed mumbles over the group.

"So this really isn't a game!" Gilbert stood up laughing "you're going for control once again you bastard!"

"Why?" the quiet voice of Toris came from the front. The White coats stepped forward aiming for Antonio but The Director stopped them.

"Why? Because this world has been nothing but chaos for far too long. I plan to help bring order, to help make life simpler, by making all the decision, One man. One rule"

"No freedom" Francis muttered earning him a dirty look

"Do you deny that I am not efficient da?" he directed the question at the French teen who scowled and looked away

"Well… no but…"

"You see! Humanity is so difficult to reason with, they have all these delusions about choice"

"But we like choice" Njáll responded. The director turned to him.

"Choice is an illusion that creates disorder"

"That is all well and good sir" Toris stuttered a little "but you won't be able to convince the Prime Minister, or the people of the country for that matter"

"He doesn't need to" Lilly perked up "he just hypnotises people to get his way!"

That was enough to cause an uproar.

"Silence!" The Russian yelled causing them all to look at him. He turned and muted his computer and turned back to Antonio fury in his eyes. "Now…the password….please"

Instantly Antonio turned away snapping his eyelids shut, the whole situation seemed too familiar. The Director strolled over slowly removing the frames from his face. His heart in his mouth the albino tried to jump to his friend's defence but the white coat behind him grabbed his shirt and yanked him back covering his mouth as he struggled against it.

"You're over tired comrade…" the silky sweet voice they all remembered suddenly appeared. The Spaniard refused to allow it to happen again, eyelids screwed tightly together.

The white Coats moved accordingly to grab Lilly and Francis as they moved forward.

"Open your eyes…" The Russian spoke harshly but Antonio just bit down on his lip forcing himself to stay silent refusing to comply. The Director raised his hand and the white coat holding Lilly placed a hand through the blonde hair and yanked harshly causing the Spanish teen's eyes to snap open in panic hearing the girl's screams and instantly become locked in the Russian's gaze. He tried to look away but an all too familiar sensation washed over him, he still heart beating furiously as he willed himself unsuccessful to resist. The Russian smiled. "That's better Antonio…" he hummed a little "after all…all this drama must have exhausted you…"

The Spaniard suddenly felt all fight leave his body as the violet filled his focus and his mind went blank.

Meanwhile the rescue team continued their climb up the duct. Lovino grunted once again.

"Dear Mum, Having a wonderful time here in the city, so far, we have spend most of our time up a rubbish chute"

"Shut up Lovino just shut up!" The German's voice boomed up the shaft his patients for the Italian gone long ago. Eventually Mattie found an opening that led into a room bathed in a green glow.

"Obey the octopus" the computer chimed. Intrigued the Canadian walked over to the railing and looked down, below was a prison made up of electrical matter connected to the computer, several screens displaying the Octopus were around the room, from the looks of it people could not leave without electrical shocks attacking them but entering was permitted, like a strange two way mirror. Lovino pulled his brother from the grate and then the two brothers looked over the railing, Ludwig close behind them.

In the prison they could see two kids they didn't recognise and Vash wondering around the cage with their eyes shut.

"Vash?" Feliciano asked and he seemed to hear them hitting the side and shocking himself.

"Don't open your eyes!" the male with the tall hair cried. However Vash and the Chinese male had already glimpsed and fell into a trance almost immediately.

"Maybe we should go down and help them" Feli suggested but when they received no reply they looked over their shoulders and saw Ludwig and Mathew walking down the stairwell towards the prison "ve~ Ludwig where are you going come back?" he cried running away the blond. Lovino rolled his eyes and ran after them.

"Who's there?" Orlando cried noticing two others seemed to have entered the prison.

"We came here to save you, and are apparently doing a fan-fucking-tastic job" Lovino commented as the two brothers stood at the bottom of the stairwell

"Well shut your eyes don't look at the octopus"

"Ve~?" Feliciano asked looking around at the screens "why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"You are not affected?" Orlando asked hand clamped over his eyes as the temptation to open them grew.

"Apparently not" Lovi responded suddenly surprised by it.

"Can't you switch it off?" the man asked. Feli mused and then ran over to the computer panel

"I can try"

He looked at the control panel and hit the keys typing the command 'turn off' into it. However this only caused the computer to go haywire and Orlando screamed out a little in pain. Lovi pushed Feliciano out the way and started hitting at the keypad before the computer requested a restart came up due to an overload in illogical commands.

"Ok listen" the grumpy Italian spoke "I am going to reset this thing and when it does I don't know how long a warm up will take so get them all out of there ASAP"

He hit Ctrl, Alt, Delete and the field dropped everyone inside the field blinked, Orlando grabbed Yao's sleeve and pushed Ludwig forward, catching the drift of escaping they all rushed up the stairwell. As they reached the top Feliciano shouted out as the programme rebooted. They group dashed forward covering their eyes.

"Who are you aru" Yao asked "you weren't in the competition"

"We came here with some friends and got worried" Mattie replied. Orlando just blinked behind his cupped hand, the group huddled together to try and forget the Octopus computer.

"But how did you get in here in the first place?"

Lovino groaned and head butted the wall knowing where this was going. Ludwig pointed to grate and Yao climbed in looking around it "looks dodgy…"

"It's our only hope, we have come this far we have to keep going" Mattie dug into the bag and pulled out some rope.

"And remember" Ludwig sighed "If you see an Octopus, shut your eyes"

Gilbert continued to fight against the white coat but he soon used up his energy and was dropped back into his seat. Yong Soo looked to the front trying to pretend this wasn't happening when he noticed a warning message on the console but through the muting it went unnoticed, he looked around wondering if he should do anything but realising that he didn't want to help the man who took Yao away, he looked back over to where The Director was. The Russian was smiling once again seeing the glazed look in Antonio's eyes.

"Sit down Antonio"

In one movement and without taking his eyes off of the man Antonio sat back down. The Russian replaced his glasses and raised his hand. The white coats released the teens dumping them on the floor and then all of the six men and women exited the room through the elevator. Francis didn't like where this was going, why this man would want to be left alone where he could be overpowered seemed suspicious. The Director turned back to the enthralled Spaniard.

"Now… key in the password" His voice a poisonly sweet tone

Antonio turned to the computer and began to tap in the password into the computer without complaint.

Finally finding the room they were looking for, Mattie pulled himself through the grate and peering through a gap in the machines he could see everyone in the room. Behind him he could hear the rest of the group climb in, they all huddled around unsure what the man was up to considering that would influence their next action.

On the screen the same Private information screen appeared and Antonio drew his hands away and placed them on his own lap. The Russian smiled.

"Stand up" he spoke and Antonio rose stepping out of his seat so The Director could sit down. He stood there staring off into the distance.

Lovino growled seeing the Spaniard like this and accidentally dug his nails into Ludwig's skin. The German looked away and bit his lip convincing himself that he could let it pass. Although somewhere in his mind he had suspicions the Italian was doing this on purpose.

The Director accessed the security section of the site and a list of names came up with the option to add his name. Tapping into the keyboard his own name he added himself. Then turning to the teen stood there smiled, raising a hand to hover in front of his face.

"You can wake up now" he clicked his fingers and Antonio blinked furiously and stumbled backwards a few steps. Francis caught him and growled.

"What did you do?" Gilbert asked rising from the spot on the ground where he lay.

"I just gave myself clearance to the Prime Minister, and I have today's password comrade" he chuckled a little as the word DISRALI appeared on the screen. He got up and started to walk back down towards his own desk, those hiding behind the screen scrambled to get more cover.

"You think you will get away with this!" Lilly shouted feeling brave "you'll never get control!"

"Silence!" he smiled "I am already in control, but now I must leave you" he turned and typed in something on the main keyboard.

"w-we have to do something" Antonio spoke as Francis sat him down in his chair.

"Simple" Francis replied "when he is gone…I will erase his name from the list"

"Don't think you can interfere" The Russian looked over "or use the lift to escape, they are both hooked up to Super Salamander, and that terminal is set to blow up and catch fire starting with the lift if anyone tries to access it"

The teenagers all looked to one another in horror

"That as you know is the only way in and out of the building, and all my staff has already left…so no one to help you"

Ludwig looked to the rope in the Canadian's hands and taking it headed back to the grate determined to secure an escape.

"You're a madman Daze!" Yong Soo cried "we will burn to death!"

"No one will burn to death because no one will interfere" the Russian assured them. "you will remain here till I give further instructions, you will live as long as you obey my instruction"

Gilbert gripped the desk when he noticed a familiar blond behind the desk. Mattie waved a little and the albino blinked confused wondering how he had gotten there but that didn't matter since it meant there had to be another way out.

The low humming of a helicopter was heard and an open skylight allowed a rope to descend. The Director took it smiling as it lifted him.

"I have left you in safe hands da" he chuckled as he disappeared.

"What does he mean by that aru?" Yao asked.

Orlando rushed forward to his sister immediately. She smiled and hugged him happy he was already. After that the rest of the group game out of concealment, causing happy reunions and confusion over the thrown together rescue party.

"Hey Luddy you came to my rescue kesese~" Gilbert joked seeing his brother who smacked him round the head.

"We have spent the day climbing a rubbish chute thanks to you bruder"

"And I'm grateful I am grateful" he hissed gripping his head. Feliciano sighed a little worried about the Russian who had just left. Suddenly the Octopus appeared on the screens in the lab everyone who could covered their eyes.

"So that's what he meant" Francis grumbled fumbling around half blind. Lilly hugged her brother noticed Lovino stood nearby.

"Why aren't you closing your eyes Lovi?" The Italian looked at her and shrugged staring at the screen of a nearby computer almost judging the image of the sea creature in some way.

"Me and Feliciano aren't affected"

"Then stopped standing there being smug and do something about the video screens" the albino yelled.

Feli nodded and rushed behind the screen and Lovino although having to suppress the urge to punch the self proclaimed Prussian rushed around the room turning off the screens.

The younger of the two stood bewildered at the large amount of wires "ve~ what would Kiku do?"

Reaching forward and grabbing two handfuls of wires he yanked them clean from the sockets causing the screens to turn off. Finally happy to open their eyes they looked to each other. What were they meant to do now? They were trapped in a building with a Russian madman on his way to enslave the country.

"We have to stop that maniac!" Mathew cried rushing to the computer

"Wait!" Toris yelled "you heard him; the place will set on fire we will all die!"

There were several uproars of protests. Ludwig gripped his nose again and picking up a lamp chucked it to the floor gaining their attention and a lot of shattered pieces.

"Look, you are not trapped here, we came up a chute at the back of the room, we will get you out that way, but Mathew is right, he is a maniac, we have seen what that man can do and we cannot allow him to achieve his goals now anyone else got any protests against this!" he barked scaring most into silence.

"Go Ludwig" Francis laughed.

"Right" Orlando spoke "so come on now, we have to go"

"Follow me!" Feliciano cheered and ducked back behind the screen. The group slowly filtered through the hole and slowly began to make their way down the chute. Mattie sat himself at the desk with Gilbert behind him. Femke turned to her brother who stood by the desk.

"Don't you even think about staying Femke, go with the other's now, I am going to stay and help"

She went to make protest but the stern look she received made her hold her tongue and follow the others.

"Right…we need to be careful" Mathew spoke hovering over the keyboard. Lovino stood there watching the group make their way down the metal tube when something occurred to him. Biting his lip and knowing that anyone wanting to stop him was already gone; he turned and rushed back thought the gap appearing at the desk.

"Lovi! You have to go we don't need everyone here" Mattie spoke seeing the Italian, terrified of putting more people in danger then needed.

"Look out of all of us I am the only one not affected by the screen. You activate it and that octopus is on who will save you?"

The three of them looked to one another realising the teen was right. Mattie looked to the console and staring at the black screen.

"You know what you are doing?" Orlando asked. He nodded and tapped onto the keypad.

"This computer is booby trapped any further tampering will cause combustion of the circuits" the computer voice rang out. Those still in the tube began to move quicker as the echo of the threat rushed down into the car park below.

Vash was directing people away from the tube helping them from the skip looking to the French teen looking up the tube he yelled. "Who's left?"

"By the look of it…" Francis mused "Mathew, Gilbert, Orlando and Lovino"

"Alright the rest of you get back this place is about to catch fire!" The Swiss yelled.

"So the Bastard meant it" Gilbert grumbled looking to the lift. Mattie sighed

"Ok well that should sort the screen. Lovi can you go turn it on?" Lovino looked at him and nodded disappearing behind the screen. Noticing the pile of cables the Italian shook his head but seeing one of the plugs read screen and realising his brother wasn't thinking long enough to notice the labels re-plugged in the cables before coming back to check he hadn't got a bunch of zombies on his hands. On the other side the screen was display a city map with a small helicopter image.

"That must be where he is" Orlando sighed. Suddenly a loud bang was heard coming from the lift. All eyes hit it and saw the smoke pouring from it unmercifully. Lovino let out a squeak and Gilbert clamped a hand to his mouth "this is no time to freak out Birdie has to concentrate"

Mattie typed into the computer noticing the link between the Prime Minister's computer system was still open so going into the file he scanned through the names till he found the Russian's and deleted it.

"Awesome we did it let's go!" Gilbert tried to lift Mattie up coughing as the smoke grew thick.

"Doesn't he know the password? They still might let him in!" Mathew cried staring at the map with the helicopter.

"Well the Salamander is meant to have the files of his master plan he said so…maybe the Salamander also controls the helicopter!" Orlando pointed out. Flames licked under the door of the lift and painted the room in its orange glow. The albino grabbed the Italian roughly and forcefully pushed him thought the gap to behind the computer "Lovino get out of here! It's too dangerous and I don't want to have to answer to your boyfriend, Orlando you get out of here to, we need people alive, not dead heroes"

"What about you bastard?" Lovino yelled as Orlando crawled through heading for the grate. The albino smiled a cocky smile.

"I am seeing this through to the end" he watched the two crawl into the grate to make sure they left he turned and looked at the map. "he's nearly there!" he yelled watching as Mattie typed furiously eventually a small octopus appeared around the helicopter.

"Got him!"

The Russian jumped in surprise as his transport began to hover, unfortunately he had no control so could only watch on.

Mattie sighed, coughing as the flames spread further and the smoke grew thicker. "I can jiggle him abit but I can't turn him back"

Gilbert looked at him then thought hard "kill him"

"What?" he looked at the teen surprised. He rushed over to the keyboard.

"You are going to have to crash him into the river it's the only way"

"I..I can't!" Mattie yelled. Gilbert bit his lip and looked at the map "he may be evil but he is a human being and I can't kill him" he swallowed hovering over the needed key. The albino pushed him aside and hovered over the key. The fire growing, Mattie looked at him seeing the waver in his eyes.

"See you can't do it either!"

"Fine let's go"

Mattie stared at the keyboard "I'll send it up!" he declared hitting the up key. The Helicopter snapped into a steep ascend. As he did the system went into overload and seeing the fire grow wildly Gilbert grabbed Mathew and dragged him through to the grate descending as quickly as possible down the chute to where the others were waiting in the car park.

"We did it!" Gilbert declared as the two appeared at the bottom. They all cheered however the smoke was growing thicker and thicker.

"Come on let's get out of here move!" Ludwig yelled over them and not needing to be told twice, the group fled the car park. Getting a good distance away the group looked back to see the building in flames. They stood just listening to the crackle as the building consumed itself.

"So there goes the Super Salamander, destroyed in its own booby trap" Francis sighed leaning on the wall.

"I wonder where he will end up" Mattie mused leaning on Gilbert who shaking put his arms around him in return

"Hopefully space then he will never come back"

But wishful thinking does not always produce results.


End file.
